


Taming the Casey

by gardenofblack



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenofblack/pseuds/gardenofblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck's distraction causes a change in his cover story with Sarah. Similar to Work in Progress, but trying to do more plot. We'll see how long this gets.</p>
<p>---Update 1/14/15----<br/>Sorry for not updating sooner. Did a little over haul on the whole story, hopefully managed to fix the timeline and some errors, added some stuff here and there too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Still in desperate need of a beta if anyone is interesting. Let me know what you think.

He knew his cover story with Sarah wouldn’t work when he saw Casey in that green Buy More shirt. Something about the way it hugged his muscles like a second skin or it could be the way the color made his blue eyes light up. Either way his attraction was undeniable and there was no way he’d be able to keep it believable with his eyes wandering to Casey. His sister was already asking questions, wondering why the male agent was always there with his girlfriend. She had noticed her brother seemed to stare at the male more than Sarah.

 

He sighed, contemplating whether to speak with the General when he looked over at Casey. He was stacking boxes and the nerd had to keep his eyes from following his movements. His sleeve kept riding up to show off his toned arms, he never knew those muscles could be sexy. It also didn’t help that his pants kept stretching over his perfect ass. He jumped when Morgan clapped a hand on his shoulder.

 

“You’ve been staring at him for over a half hour, anything you want to talk about buddy?” He cheeks flush when his friend follows his gaze. This was the last thing he wanted to talk to his best friend about.

 

“No, just making sure the newbie is doing a good job.” His voice is steadier than he expected. He gives one more fleeting glance when the Agent looks their way.

 

“Whatever you say Chuck.” His short friend says with mirth. He decides he’s had enough when the Agent stretches and his shirt comes untucked, revealing strong back muscles.

 

“I’m going to visit Sarah.” He says and quickly exits the store, not caring what Morgan has to say next. He, all but, runs out of the doors and into the wiener shop. He presses himself against a wall to catch his breathe when he gets inside.

 

“Chuck, what’s wrong?” Sarah asks in her usual pig tails and uniform. He lets his eyes wander over her. Slim waist, nice rack, really nice lips. She is a beautiful woman but he doesn’t experience the same wave of lust when looking at her.

 

“Sarah, I have a problem.” He doesn’t know if he can really trust her with this but, maybe she can get the other agent reassigned. He doesn’t want to see him go but he’s going to ruin their cover. “I need Casey reassigned.” She moves from behind the counter.

 

“Has he hurt you?” She asks, eyes looking concerned.

 

“No, it’s.” He stops, not sure what to say. He mulls over a few ideas before blurting. “He’s distracting.” He instantly flushes, not what he had meant to say. She looks confused. He sighs, might as well tell her the truth. She’s supposed to be his fake girlfriend so he should be able to confide in her.

 

“I’m attracted to him. This has never happened to me before, maybe it’s the Intersect. Maybe it messed with my head. He’s going to blow our cover.” Chuck could feel his face burning with embarrassment, but he still feels slightly relieved to tell someone.

 

The man has been haunting his dreams since he met him. Ok, haunting isn't the best word for the pleasure filled dreams that having him waking up wondering if he's still a teenager.

 

“Chuck I’m sure Agent Casey won’t do anything to jeopardize this mission and our cover.” She’s smiling now, obviously amused by his confession.

 

She has to admit the other agent is attractive, but she didn’t expect the asset to notice as well. There is nothing in his file about having boyfriends in the past. Now she has to wonder if he and Bryce fooled around. The thought makes her flush a little.

 

“I don’t doubt that, but I might blow the cover. My sister and Morgan are questioning because I can’t stop staring. This isn’t happening.” He sighs loudly taking a seat before burying his face in his hands. “Can’t we just get another agent to take his place?” She barely hears his muffled words.

 

“Chuck, as must as I dislike Casey he is a valuable asset and I just don’t see them taking him off this mission.” At this Chuck groans and rests his head on the table. Sarah feels bad for Chuck, though still a little surprised that he didn’t take an interest in her. Maybe this could work to the agencies advantage. They have been looking to put together team of same sex couples, well cover couples, for missions.

 

“Let me talk to the General, see what we can do.” He looks up at her in panic.

 

“You can’t tell her! That would be humiliating. Just make up something, say he beats me. Please Sarah, I don’t want anyone to know about this.” He doesn’t even want to think of the consequences of the General or the sexy NSA agent finding about his predicament.

 

“We’ll see Chuck. Get back to the Buy More, I’ll contact you later. In the meantime, try to keep your eyes off Casey’s ass.” She’s laughing at him. He groans once more, dragging his feet as his makes his way back to the store. He mopes the rest of the day, hoping for an install to distract him. He’s nearly completed a pencil fort when Casey comes up behind him. He’s sense are filled with the scent of his aftershave and the pencils crash to the floor when he jumps.

 

“Bartowski, meet at my place after your shift. We have a new mission.” Casey gruffs out and Chuck would be lying if he didn’t say his voice sent hot waves of lust through him. Casey takes off in a hurry, his scent still lingering in the air. Looks like there is no luck getting him reassigned.

 

When he arrives a half hour later the two agents are wrapping things up with the General. He decides to take a seat in one of the chairs and tries not to notice what Casey’s ass looks like in jeans. He’s still staring when Sarah clears her throat and the other male turns around.

 

“So what’s the new mission?” He says casually and he’s really hoping Sarah will keep quiet about his little secret.

 

“No new mission Chuck, but we have changed the details of our cover story.” Sarah is smiling and for some reason that makes him rather nervous.

 

“You and I will be splitting up.” Chuck is confused but is suddenly feeling dread when he sees the glare that the male agent is giving him. “Casey will be you’re new field partner and if all goes well your new cover boyfriend.” At this the other Agent tenses and goes into the kitchen.

“I, uh, what?” He stutters, Sarah is still beaming.

 

“I talked to the General about your problem and she agreed to let this happen. You see, the agencies currently don’t have a good team for posing as a gay couple, they see this as an opportunity. Your attraction to the Agent could make you’re cover story more believable both on and off missions.”

 

“I have to warn you Chuck that you can’t fall for him.” She looks serious now, still speaking in a hushed tone.

 

“Not only is Casey a hardened, _straight_ , solider he is also you’re handler. You falling for him won’t make them disband us, but if he falls for you they will guarantee that you two will never see each other again. Though, I honestly doubt we have to worry about that.” She’s looking toward the kitchen and they can hear the male agent making coffee. They could also hear the muttering coming from him.

 

“They’re giving our team a week leave to develop your cover story before going on any big missions. I would suggest talking to your family and friends before they find out on their own.” She frowns when she noticed his panic features. She places a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

 

“Don’t worry Chuck, he won’t kill you and this is what you wanted. Isn’t it?” He looks down at the hand on his shoulder.

 

“What I wanted was for him to get transferred and for me to pretend I never felt this way.” He doesn’t notice Casey return to the room nor notice the look of disappointment that crosses his features. He leaves the apartment without another word making way back to his place. He ignores Ellie and locks himself in his bedroom.

 

He sighs loudly as he throws himself on his bed. Things are going to get a lot more complicated. He just keeps repeating the words in his head, Casey is straight. How the hell were they going to make this work, and how did he keep the agent from hating him for this. He’s never felt more embarrassed or confused in his life.

 

He was having quite the pleasant dream when he hears a knock on the window. He looks up to see the object of his dreams coming into his room from the courtyard. His heart skips a beat when he sees the sweatpants and tank top the other is wearing. He really needs to start locking that window.

 

“Bartowski, you awake?” He hears his gruff voice, still on a last name biases then. Chuck really wishes he was still dreaming.

 

“Yeah.” His voice is still laced with sleep. He sits up when the agent moves closer, pulling the covers over his naked chest. He hears the other man sigh before taking a seat on the bed.

 

“I just wanted you to know I don’t hate you.” He’s looking at his DVD collection, hands tense, his usual harsh tone is almost gentle. He hears him sigh again before looking at him.

 

“The General told me of the new cover, but not why.” He’s studying the younger man, taking in his sleep wrangled curls. His gaze follows Chuck's collar bone and stopping at too pink lips. Though he’ll never say out loud he’s glad for the switch. He gets to keep a better eye on him and Sarah won't be the lead agent anymore.

 

“I would have fallen for Sarah. I confided in the General and she thought this was the best course of action.” Chuck wasn’t sure if the other would believe him but he wasn’t about to tell him the truth.

 

Casey grunted, looking away. Chuck didn’t know he heard his and Sarah’s conversation when they were at his place. He also didn’t know that Sarah wasn’t entirely correct when she said he was straight. He was, but the occasional male would turn his interest and Chuck was one of them. Not that he plans to do anything about it.

 

“Well, what’s done is done. Prepare yourself Chuck Bartowski.” He leans into to whisper in his assets ear. “Tomorrow I will make you mine.” He says, dropping his voice, lips brushing against his ear. With that he’s gone, leaving a stunned, and slightly aroused, Chuck. The younger man groans before falling back asleep. Maybe tomorrow he would find out this was all a dream.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day starts off normal, has his coffee, his breakfast and now sits bored at the Nerd Herd desk. He’s starting to doze off when Casey walks in front of the desk. The Agent’s pants and shirt are definitely tighter and he has the poly unbuttoned, revealing his chest hair. Chuck was not going to admit how much he likes it. Casey winks at him before he goes over to the kitchen displays. Chuck can’t stop his eyes from following the larger male, watching the way his pants hug him as he walks.

 

“Did his clothes shrink?” Morgan has wandered over to him, Anna not far behind. He’s smiling at Chuck and he really wishes his friend didn’t know him so well.

 

“So, now that your single should I set you up with him?” He’s grinning widely, watching Casey as the Agent watches Chuck.

 

“How the hell did you find out about Sarah?”

 

“She came in crying this morning and smacked Casey across the face. Never seen the big man look so shocked. So did she catch you two going at it?” Morgan has a huge grin that Chuck doesn’t appreciate.

 

“No!” He nearly falls off his stool. “We just… decided that we were too different.” He nearly smacks himself with the lame excuse. Morgan just nods, suspicious look on his face.

 

“Whatever you say buddy.” He shakes his head as he walks away. He didn’t think about what to tell people. He could say he caught her cheating. That could work, but she slapped Casey on the face. Maybe he could blame that on something else? Not likely. He really screwed himself. He should have kept his mouth shut, though he honestly didn’t expect this outcome.

 

He leaves the desk and approaches Casey, though he _really_ wishes he doesn’t have to. Chuck touches his arm to grab his attention, his incredibly warm, muscled arm. He stops his mind there. Casey turns, scowl softening slightly when he sees Chuck. This makes the younger male’s stomach do a little flip. Not cool.

 

“Casey, can I talk to you for a sec?” He tries not to hold his gaze longer than a second. Casey grunts to acknowledge him. Chuck blushes when the agent grasps his wrist and leads him to the home theater room. Casey makes quick work of the blinds and the younger male catches Morgan’s wide grin before the curtains close. When Casey turns to him he suddenly freezes up.

 

“I .. um… well…” He blushes and stammers before cursing under his breath. This shouldn’t be hard to do, but Casey’s standing there, chest outlined by the tight Buy More shirt. He tries not to stare at his broad shoulders, fit stomach and dear god how did he not notice the bulge before.

 

Casey clears his throat and he quickly looks up. Casey has a smirk on his face and he can’t tell if it’s more of a humor or a lust grin.

 

“Spit it out Bartowski.” He growls out, which he will not admit is incredibly sexy. He wonders what his first name would sound like with that voice.

 

“Right, sorry. What’s the story for how I broke up with Sarah?” He only stammers a little, he’s proud of himself.

 

“I was thinking she caught us.” He steps a little closer to his asset, hand grasping the bottom of his tie. He allows his knuckles to brush against his stomach. “Fucking.” He finishes when he leans in, voice low in his ear. Chuck tries not to shudder.

 

“That’s probably a little …forward. We’ve barely known each other a week.” He backs away from the waft of heat coming from the other man. He tries not to breathe in that intoxicating scent that’s uniquely Casey.

 

“How about I told her I was interested in you, so she dumped me?” Chuck continues walking backwards and Casey is following him. His heart is beating fast and he’s not sure whether its fear or want. He has no idea how the other man feels about this. He could be getting closer to choke the life out of him.

 

“We could go with kissing. She slapped me, in front of your coworkers, so we’ll need something more extreme than you two talked. Besides, we need to start working on _our_ story.” He’s speaking very, _very_ close to him. He tries to take another step back, but he’s met with the curtains and the cold glass behind them.

 

Casey’s hand grabs for his tie again, but this time it’s at the neck. He starts to open his mouth to protest but the agent is covering his lips with his own. He groans when Casey’s tongue traces his open lips before meeting his tongue. He even tastes good. He’s about to respond, but Casey’s pulling away quickly.

 

“Now you can describe it. Back to work, Bartowski.” He says with his usual tone, moment passed. How did he do that, go from _that_ to normal? Chuck licks his lips, catching the remaining taste of the other man. Chuck watches him leave, catches the grin on his face when he turns away. He is so confused.

 

The rest of the day goes by slow. Morgan’s irritating, _I so knew it_ , grin is ever present. Every now again his friend would point at Casey and he would find the agent watching him. Several times he’d look up to see Casey looking his way, blue eyes looking him over. Luckily, Lester and Jeff hadn’t caught on yet, he was sure it wouldn’t be long before they did.

 

He was staring at the minutes on his watch, willing it to move five minutes ahead. It felt like the longest day ever. He jumps when a hand caresses his shoulder. He panics slightly before he catches the familiar scent. He turns to look at the other man trying to ignore just how close Casey is standing to him.

 

“Chuck, I was wondering if you’d have dinner with me.” The younger man looks confused before he notices the other people listening in on them. So this was the start of their cover.

“Uh, yeah sure.” He tries to act casual but it comes out nervous.

 

“Great, meet at my place at 5 o'clock. I hope you like burgers.” Casey's hand moves from Chuck's shoulder, fingers tracing the slim arm then his hand before walking away. Casey gives a quick wave before leaving the store. Chuck doesn’t even try to resist watching him walk away. He smiles even though he knows it’s a fake date.

 

His smile fades when he remembers their having it at Casey place. That makes it easier for the agent to have a pretend date without showing it in public. He looks up to see the staff whispering to each other, he knows what the gossip will be for the next few weeks.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but more to come. Please read and review


	3. Chapter 3

Even though he knows this is a fake date he still finds himself trying on several different shirts. He’s buttoning a dark blue shirt when Ellie walks into his room. She stays in the door way watching him, arms folding and eyes curious.

 

“Going on a date with John?” She says and she looks slightly hurtful. She probably heard about the date from Morgan and she was more than likely angry he didn’t tell her.

 

Admittedly, he has been spending less and less time talking with his sister. The whole spy business makes it difficult to spend time with her. Still, he should have told her his interest in Casey.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I was afraid what you’d think.” It’s the truth really, that and he didn’t really think about it until now.

 

“I get it Chuck, but you should have told me. I'd never judge you for something like this.” She's looking at him seriously. “I just want you happy Chuck.” She continues as she walks into the room.

 

“Besides I already figured it out. It wasn’t hard to notice the way you two looked at each other.” Ellie's smiling as she looks through his closet. “Then there was Bryce, did you two?” She asks, holding a deep red long sleeve shirt.

 

“No, no and no. Cas- John is the first guy I’ve noticed like this.” He puts on a smile though he’s secretly horrified. Of all the men in the world to get a crush on it had to be the guy that could kill him in a hundred different ways... with a pen.

 

“He is a handsome man. You should wear this shirt, fits you nicely.” She has taken it off the hanger and is handing it over. It’s one of those shirts he bought and it shrunk a little too much with washing. Suppose it’ll work.

 

“Good luck, be safe.” She gives a little wave as she leaves. He looks over himself in the mirror, should he even be trying this hard? The shirt is a little tight but Ellie usually has good tastes. He wore a pair of black dress pants, but keeps the converse shoes. He's not sure if he should be dressing up or being casual. Chuck feels like he pulled off a happy medium.

 

Its five minutes of five when he heads over to Casey’s. He knocks lightly, hands shaking just slightly. When the older man opens the door a delightful smell comes from the kitchen. Casey went for casual when he dressed himself, nice form fitting jeans and a dark gray t-shirt. The shirt’s a little loose but the pants hugged all the right places. He swears he sees a lingering gaze from the agent, but he can’t be sure.

 

“Come on in.” The taller man says, putting his hand on his waist to welcome him into the apartment. The hand is very warm and he notices the agent smells really good, better than normal. Almost as good as the bacon and burgers he smells. Casey lets his hand trail across his side as he walks to the kitchen to finish up dinner.

 

Chuck stands awkwardly in the living area and takes a moment to look around at his apartment. He expected the walls to be lined with guns, not paintings. Casey's place looks normal, well aside from the framed photograph of Reagan. Chuck expects to see boxes still, considering Casey's only been living here a week, but everything is unpacked. It seems a little bear, but still lived in, almost likes he's been here months. He observes the curtains and blinds are open, allowing anyone to see them. He wouldn’t be surprised if Morgan is creeping in the bushes.

 

“You can take a seat Bartowski, food almost ready.” Chuck notices his tone is still a little harsh, but not as much as usual. There’s less of a bark to it. He sits down at the table and tries not to fidget too much.

 

He really wished he wore a different shirt, he can feel it riding up in the back. Casey brings over two plates with a delicious burger. He sets them down and gathers two glasses of water for them. Chuck smiles at him and waits to eat, though he wants to dig in. He can see lettuce and lots of bacon smothered with cheese. He didn’t know Casey could even cook.

 

“Thanks for cooking John.” He sees the agent freeze for a moment before taking a seat. Casey gives him an odd look and grunts. Chuck looks out at the courtyard before he starts eating. He can’t help the moan that escapes when he tastes the burger. The agent added spices to it as well and it is perfectly cooked. Chuck can’t remember having a better one.

 

“So good.” He mumbles with his mouth mostly full of meat. Casey’s just watching him, his burger just barely lifted off the plate. Chuck wonders for a moment if the agent poisoned the food before the other man starts eating. Dinner is a little tense and silent, but Chuck still likes being in the agents company. He still has to wonder how this will even work. The older male seems put off right now, unlike earlier at the Buy More.

 

“So, what’s next?” He asks when they’re both finished and the agent is just watching him.

 

“Pick out a movie.” He replies, gathering their plates to bring to the kitchen. Chuck has to wonder what sort of collection the other man has and if he’d even want to watch any of them. He’s surprised to see a lot more comedy than action when he looks through the titles. He has them all in alphabetical order and stacked neatly in a wooden book case.

 

He’s deciding between a couple when he feels a large hand on his back, fingers caressing lightly. He didn’t even hear him walk closer, damned spies. Chuck shocks himself when he doesn’t jump, just straightens his back and looks at the older man.

 

“Did you pick one?” Casey asks as his hand travels up Chuck's back, fingers massaging. It feels amazing, but the geek tries not to show that it does.

 

“The Illusionist, if that works.” He hasn’t seen it yet, but he heard good things. Casey shrugs and moves to put in the movie, so Chuck decides to sit on the couch.

 

“So, are you really alright with this or are you going to kill me later?” He asks, nervously tugging on his shirt. The agent just smiles at him before he turns off most the lights. Casey takes a seat next to him, ridiculously close. Chuck can feel the strong thigh pressing against his. He tenses slightly when a large arm is placed over his shoulders, warm hand massaging gently.

 

“You’ll just have to wait and see.” He responds as he pushes play on the remote. Yeah, cause that doesn’t make him nervous at all.

 

Chuck finally starts to relax about twenty minutes in and then Casey’s hand is on his thigh. He twitches and looks at the agent. The older man has his eyes turned toward the screen, but his fingers are tracing little circles on his inner thigh. It’s pretty distracting.

 

“Just relax.” He whispers, hand traveling up just a little higher. The agent turns toward him, hand leaving his thigh to wrap around his shoulder again. His fingers tangle in the curls at his neck before he’s leaning in closer. The kiss is gentle, barely there, and Chuck stays perfectly still. The agent’s other hand cups his jaw, tilting his head a little before deepening the kiss.

 

He tries not to open his mouth right away when a tongue presses at his lips. He fails, miserably. He groans when he tastes the agent, Casey's tongue slipping across his. The agent pulls his tongue back to flutter across his lip before his teeth catch it.

 

That’s when he hears the thud outside of the window. He nearly breaks away but the agent kisses him rougher, firmer. He forgets about the sound and brings his hands up to touch Casey’s perfect chest. The agent chooses then to break the kiss, thumb tracing his bottom lip.

 

“Let’s go to my room.” He says in that incredibly sexy voice. Chuck's dick twitches a little at the thought. Casey doesn’t give him time to answer before he’s standing and dragging him to the back. Once the door is closed he’s standing at the other end of the room. Away from the bed.

 

“You’re damned imp was in the bushes. Had to make it convincing. Though, you didn’t seem to mind.” Casey is smirking at him, arms folded across his chest.

 

Chuck blushes lightly and looks around the room. Everything is in shades of blue and Chuck has a moment to think how well it matches Casey's eyes. He notices the bedroom looks a little more NSA with weapons lining the walls. Chuck also sees a computing tucked in the far corner attached to several monitors mounted to the wall. The geeks wonders what they're used for. The small table is decorated with large headphones, which he knows aren't used for gaming, and a small pistol.

 

“So, now what do we do?” He asks, making a point to not look at the agent. His mind is not exactly thinking PG after that kiss, it doesn’t help he’s in the agent’s bedroom.

 

“You can help me clean my guns.” He says taking a seat at the small table in his room. The room is huge, definitely larger than Ellie's or Chucks. There are a lot of things to look at, but he can’t stop staring at his bed. It's a least a queen, perfectly made, but it looks comfy. He can’t stop imaging what it’d be like tangled in the sheets with the older man.

 

“Yeah cause that sounds like so much fun.” He makes a point to roll his eyes and sits in the other chair. Casey shrugs and starts taking apart the large gun on the table. Chuck sighs and decides to play around with his phone. After about 10 minutes he looks up at the agent. The room stinks of gun oil now and Chuck is more than a little bored.

 

“Am I allowed to go home yet?” He asks as he watches Casey handle the weapon with the utmost care. Hands gentle and soothing and he wishes he were that gun, just for a moment.

 

“If we were having sex with you I’d probably still be teasing you. Seeing what little moans you can make.” He looks up at him, smirk on his face. Chuck flushes all over and he fails to keep his cock disinterested at the thought.

 

“I don’t moan.” He replies and looks away from the other agent.

 

“I’m sure I could force them out of you, make you beg for it.” The agent’s voice is a little different now, low and lustful. Chuck squirms in his seat and loads a game on his phone. He hears the agent chuckle and pick up another gun.

 

“So, how long do I have to sit here?” He asks and tries to play solitaire. He’s failing miserably since all he can think about is that strong body looming over him. Calloused fingers caressing his skin.

 

“Long enough that your imp thinks I gave you a good fucking.” He does look up then. The agent has a smug grin on his face, but he’s still cleaning his weapon. He takes a moment to watch as he cleans the barrel, brush moving slowly in and out. Christ he’s a tease. Chuck tears his eyes away and drifts off into the game. About forty minutes later the agent stands up.

 

“Alright Princess, time to walk you home.” He gruffs out and Chuck all but runs out of the room. Casey grabs his arm to slow him down and entwines their fingers when they get into the living room. This hasn’t been the worst date he’s been on, but pretty close. Definitely the worst case of blue balls though.

 

They walk back slow, Casey’s thumb caressing his knuckle. It feels oddly nice having the agent’s hand in his, the warm press of their shoulder together. He wishes it could be like this, be real. He wonders what Casey would be like if they really were lovers. Would he be gentle and caring, or possessive and in charge? Either way would still be hot as hell, maybe it’d be a mix of both.

 

“Maybe next time you can spend the night.” He says when they’re at his door. Casey’s let go of his hand, but now it’s pushing back his curls. Finger’s caressing his scalp as he weaves his fingers through his hair. Chuck feels like putty from the touch.

 

“Or you can just climb in my window later.” Chuck whispers, moving in closer to the agent. Might as well take advantage of the situation. He brings his hands up to caress the agent's stomach. Chuck can feel the rip of muscle beneath the thin shirt. He wishes he could feel more.

 

“Mmm, bet it’d be fun listening to you hold back your moans. Trying to keep quiet as a fuck you slow and steady.” Casey grunts, leaning in to kiss his neck. He pushes Chuck against the door, pressing their bodies closer. Chuck feels the large hand griping his hip, bringing their groins flush together.

 

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?” Casey whispers in his ear, mouth brushing against it with every word. Chuck shivers and really, really wishes this was real. He also hopes Casey doesn’t feel just how much he’d like it, but he’s sure he can.

 

“John.” Chuck decides to moan, grinding himself against Casey. He really shouldn’t, but with any luck the agent will end up just as horny as he is. He feels Casey’s grip tight on his hips and he feels definite interest from the other man before the agent forces their hips apart.

 

“You better get inside before I fuck you right here.” Casey growls out and Chuck hears the rustle of the bushes nearby. Damn Morgan.

 

“Come by later, after you know everyone else is sleeping.” Chuck says before kissing him, tongue sneaking out for a quick taste before pulling away. He knows the agent won’t stop by, but he should have some interesting dreams later.

 

“Maybe I will.” He replies giving Chuck a light slap to the ass and walks back toward his apartment. Chuck almost wishes he didn’t say anything to Sarah, but he kind of likes it, even if it is just a cover.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, wondering what you think so far. Reminds me too much of the other one, but oh well. Should end up a hell of a lot longer. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter, but more to come.

He walks into the Buy More the next morning groggy and a little cranky. He didn’t get much sleep last night, kept waking up thinking (hoping) the window opened. What sleep he did get was filled with a certain muscular agent and the shower did nothing to satisfy him. The second he’s in the doors of the Buy More Morgan is there next to him, arms folded and a slightly hurt look on his face.

 

“What?” He asks more than a little harsh, but he doesn’t care. He just wants to zone into work and try to keep his mind off the agent.

 

“Easy there, figured you’d be in a good mood with the night you had. You were in his apartment for quite a while. ” Morgan replies with an easy grin that Chuck wants to smack off him. He usually doesn’t feel this aggressive, but the male agent is a damned tease.

 

“You’re becoming more and more like Jeff and Lester.” He says as he brushes past him to get to the desk.

 

“So, who was on top? Oh who am I kidding, definitely him” Morgan asks, completely ignoring his previous statement. He looks over today's installs and tries to ignore ramble of questions his friend is asking. Was he rough, did he kiss you, treat you like a lady, what did you have for dinner, did it taste good, did he taste good? Chuck just rolls his eyes and he's glad when Big Mike walks out on the floor, yelling at Morgan to get a move on.

 

About a half hour later his stomach starts growling, he rushed out without having breakfast. He's debating going to the vending machine when Casey walks in, white container in his hands. He's smiling at him as he walks to the desk and he sees Lester and Jeff with a camera.

 

“Hey, thought you might want breakfast.” He says as he puts the Styrofoam container in front of him. It smells delicious. His heart flutters when the agent leans in to give him a quick kiss with just a little tongue. Chuck’s mouth tries to chase his, but the moment is passed.

 

“Thanks.” He says, mood improving greatly, even if Casey is still wearing the nearly skin tight clothes. This new cover story is so much worse than before. Why couldn’t they just be two average people so they could actually date? Who was he kidding? The agent would never choose to be with a guy like him.

 

He opens the container and hums with contentment. He got him a breakfast wrap, looks like it has bacon and sausage, yum. He wastes no time digging in and he moans when the flavor hits his mouth.

 

“I figured you’d like sausage.” He's leaning against the counter, watching him eat with a smirk. Chuck glares at him for a reply. Casey steals a bite of the other half and makes a point to lick the remnants of his thumb, slowly, because he’s a tease.

 

“I better get to work.” Chuck is not ashamed to watch him walk away, beside he can do that now their ‘dating’. He's able to take two more bites before Lester and Jeff hone in on him.

 

“So...” Lester says and he does his weird hair flip thing. He always wonders if those two were actually a couple, might as well be with how much time they spend together.

 

“You ditched the saucy blonde and hopped on the sausage train.” Though he's expecting a comment like that he still chokes on his food a little.

 

“Bet it's a big sausage.” Jeff comments with his usual hazed look. That guy really needed to stop sleeping in his van... and inhaling chloroform.

 

“So did he dominate you Chuck, throw you over his shoulder and take you caveman style.” Lester is leaning against the counter as he's looks at the pictures he just took.

 

“Guys, I have work to do.” And he prays to the gods when the phone rings.

 

The rest of the day goes pretty normal, there's the occasional lewd gesture from Lester but the two leave him be for the most part. He has enough installs to keep him busy and with all the driving around he doesn’t have to see the agent.

 

Chuck doesn’t know how much he can take before he finally jumps the man. Then again, doing that could lead to one of two things. The agent jumps him back, that’s his biggest hope and fantasy, or Casey asks for a transfer. Well it could go more than two ways, Casey could ‘accidentally’ kill him, completely reject him, then still linger around just to make his life a living hell, or the agent could maim him.

 

The clock is moving backward or at least seems that way, and it's so close to the end of the day. Just 10 minutes to freedom, ah close enough. He clocks out and goes to the locker room to grab his stuff. He jumps when he feels someone pressing against his back when he tries to open his locker.

 

“Come over tonight.” He hears the familiar rough voice, but his body still remains tense. It feels way too good having Casey’s strong front pressed against him, muscled hands griping his hips tightly to lock him in.

 

“How about we go out?” He asks after he struggles to turns around, Casey still remains close. He really doesn’t want to spend another hour trapped in Casey’s bedroom, unless it involves real sex.

 

“I’d rather have you all to myself.” Casey responds and he’s little surprised when the agent pushes him against the locker, lips assaulting his. He’s a little confused as to why he’s doing this when he hears a crash near the door. Figures.

 

He decides to enjoy it anyway, closing his eyes and griping the agent’s shoulder tight when teeth nip lightly. He wraps his arms around the older man’s neck, deepening the kiss. The agent’s hand is up his shirt, nail flicking against his nipple, when Chuck breaks the kiss with a moan. He decides to grind their groins together and he’s shocked to hear a rather sexy grunt from Casey.

 

Chuck whines a little when Casey pulls away and all but drags him out of the Buy More. It gets tense when they’re both inside the car. He notices Casey’s hands are fisted and he’s not sure if its anger or if it has to do with that rather lusty grunt.

 

Chuck’s heart hammers a little when he thinks back to their encounters. The agent almost seems interested in him, touching him constantly, getting in his personal space, sounds _almost_ jealous when he talks about him getting close to Sarah. Huh, he’d just have to test the theory.

 

“So, where are we going?” Chuck asks as he drives out of the parking lot.

 

“My place.” He responds, tone just a pinch rough. He sounds angry, but he’s hoping it’s something else.

 

“Is this when you finally murder me?” Chuck tries to ask with a jovial voice, but it comes out just a bit nervous.

 

“You’re too valuable, can’t kill you. Yet.” He says the last part lower, but Chuck still hears it. The rest of the trip back is in silence. He starts walking when he gets out of the car. Casey comes up beside him, close enough for their shoulders to brush together as they walk.

 

“So, we’re not going out?” Chuck asks when they get closer to Casey’s apartment.

 

“You want to go out in your work clothes?”

 

“Depends on where we’re going.” He responds. They stop at the agent’s door but Casey makes no move to invite him in.

 

“Meet me back here in a half hour.” He says and walks into his apartment closing the door before Chuck can respond.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hope there aren't too many errors. Anyone interested in being a Beta?

He sighs as he makes his way to his apartment. Ellie is home with Awesome, they’re curled up on the couch watching some show. She pauses when he comes in and moves from the comfort of the blonde’s arms.

 

“Are you staying in tonight?” She asks.

 

“No, John’s taking me somewhere.” It’s still weird to him call the agent John, though he can’t say he doesn’t like it. She gives Devon a look, the one that says their having a conversation without speaking. He wishes he could have something like that.

 

“Can we tag along? I’d love to get to know John a little better.” She’s smiling and getting up from the couch.

 

“I don’t even know where we’re going.” He says and walks into the kitchen to grab a snack.

 

“Well, I’ll just have to ask him.” She responds and he hears the door open and close. He’s kind of hoping Casey lets them go, it might mean more action from the agent. Though it could make this awkward.

 

“So Chuck when did you first notice other guys?” Devon asks, joining him in the kitchen to snack on the fruit salad the asset is eating.

 

“John is the first honestly.” He still wonders if the intersect did that, made him twist his prospective. He has noticed other men are attractive, but never in a sexual way. There's just something about Casey. Maybe it's the way the agent carries himself, or his protective, but harsh attitude. He doesn’t think he’ll ever figure it out.

 

“Never caught a glance my way?” He remarks with a smirk, flexing a little under his t-shirt. Chuck just laughs and shakes his head. “Just as well.” The time ticks by in semi awkwardness as they eat together, both in their own thoughts.

 

“John seems like a private kind of guy. What got you two together?” Devon asks and by a private guy he means intimidating, closed off, kind of creepy guy.

 

He tries to think of what could have made them get together. He can't tell him how his old college buddy sent him an email that put a computer in his head and Casey is there to keep him in line. A constant reminder that he is now government property, not that he minded him there. He just hates that he can't tell his family, or friends, about what is really going on.

 

“We flirted a lot and kind of hit it off. At first I didn't even know he was in to me, thought all the touching and innuendos was just what he did. Then he kissed me and I knew I couldn't be with Sarah after that. Nothing we had could compare to that one kiss, he's just so passionate.” It wasn't too far from the truth, but still not really there. It'd work though.

 

“You guys done the deed yet?” Awesome asks with a wiggly to his eyebrows.

 

“Not a kiss and tell kind of guy.” He responds, he wishes they have.

 

“Wait to go Slugger.” He says with a hard slap to the back.

 

“Well, guess I have to look for something to wear. Any ideas?” He’s a little embarrassed asking the question, but he’s not sure where to start. All of his clothes are either t-shirts, button ups or old tattered clothes from college. Even though it wasn't a real date he still wants to look nice. Besides, he needs to find out if the older man is into him.

 

“Let’s go take a look at what you have. Maybe we can get something out of Ellie closet.” He says with mirth, which makes Chuck glare at him. It’s been about ten minutes of the larger male digging through his closet before Ellie finally comes back.

 

“We’re going out honey.” She says with a big smile as she runs past Chuck’s room.

 

“Where are we going?” Chuck shouts loud enough for her to hear. He hears a ‘you’ll see’, which is not helpful at all. He sighs as he looks at the different clothes on his bed.

 

“Well Chuck, you're on your own. You should go with those.” He says pointing to the slim fit black pants he has. He’s never worn them, he doesn't like how they cling to him. Maybe in this case it could work. He puts them aside and grabs an off white button up shirt that's also on the tighter side. He still sticks with his converse shoes and hopes he's not taking him to a nice place. He would imagine Casey would have told him to dress up if he were.

 

It takes longer than a half hour before the three of them are out the door. Ellie is dressed casual, but nice which tells him they're not going any too dressy. Which is fine by him.

 

“We'll meet you by the car, try not to be too late.” Ellie says with a smile as her and Awesome walk to the parking lot. Chuck stares at the door for a moment before he goes to knock, but the door opens revealing something he never thought he see. Agent John freak Casey is wearing a Star Wars shirt, or better yet a Millennium Falcon shirt.

 

“Are you?” He questions, pointing at the red shirt. He looks, he hates to say it but, cute. He has on worn jeans and sneakers. He has to wonder if he really had that in his closet or did he run to the store. Casey wearing sneakers AND a Star Wars shirt is just weird, but kind of nice. He notices the agent is looking him over.

 

“Shut it Bartowski, let’s go.” He says before he leads them to the parking lot, warm arm wrapped around his waist. They decide to take one car, considering parking can be annoying in Los Angeles. They take Casey's car and for once he drives normal. Awesome and Casey make small talk about the car and he can tell that the agent is actually enjoying the conversation. He really loves his car.

 

He's fiddling with the corner of his shirt when the car stops. To say he is overjoyed when he sees where they are would be an understatement. He tries not to get his hopes up, they could just be parking here and going somewhere else. He looks over to Casey to see the man looking at him with a smile.

 

“Yes we're going there.” Casey says even though Chuck didn't ask. He all but runs out of the car to get the door. He is finally going to eat at the new Star Wars themed restaurant that opened up a few weeks ago. He heard a lot about it, but he hasn't had the time to go there. Morgan is going to kill him for not inviting him along.

 

“Wow John, you must really be in to him, or you actually like that stuff, which makes you two perfect for each other.” He hears Awesome comment when they catch up to him.

 

The outside has the same boring brick that the rest of the buildings have, but inside looks just like the Cantina from the films. All desert color, bar in the center with huge round arch ways. In one word it is awesome! He notices that the servers and bartenders have uniforms just like the people of Tatooine. There were a few patrons dressed up as characters and even some as aliens, but no Chewbacca's.

 

“Thank you.” Chuck says before giving the agent a quick, but still a hint of tongue, kiss. The dinner goes pretty smoothly, no real awkward silence. Devon and Casey seem to be hitting it off and he can see that even Ellie seems impressed by him. If he didn't know any better he'd say the agent is enjoying himself. He's a little disappointed at the lack of contact, but John does hold his hand for most of night. When they get back to the apartments he expects Casey to go back to his place, but Awesome invites him in for a drink.

 

“I'm glad you invited us John. The Sci-fi scene may not be my thing, but I'm really glad I got to see you two together. You look happy.” His sister says with a smile when they’re gathered in the living room. The guys are having scotch while Ellie sips at wine. Chuck's drinking soda, he doesn't care for much alcohol. He gets himself in enough trouble as it is.

 

“I'm not either, but I love how excited he gets over it.” John replies and he wraps his arm around his shoulder, bringing him in closer on the couch. Chuck decides to curl right in and tries to resist the urge to breathe in Casey's delightful scent. He smells like pine, cigars and gun oil but it oddly smells great together. He can't get enough of it.

 

“Well, I need to work early tomorrow and I'm sure you two want to spend some time alone. Sorry if I barged in on your date.” Ellie says when she stands, Devon following suit.

 

“Don’t be sorry, I was glad to get to spend time with his family. Thanks for the scotch.” He says raising his glass to Awesome.

 

“No problem bud, thanks for dinner.”

 

“Have a good night boys.” Ellie says before they leave the two of the alone. Casey keeps his arm around him, even after their bedroom door closes. The just sit there for a while, the agent sipping his scotch.

 

“That was really awesome Casey, thank you.” He says when the silence starts getting to him. It's still almost a comfortable silence, but not quite welcoming either.

 

“Well see you later Bartowski.” Casey says in a low voice in case they have someone listening in, like his noisy sister. Casey moves his arm from his shoulder, Chuck already misses the warmth.

 

“You really think, if you were really my boyfriend, that I'd let you go home after taking me to a Star Wars themed restaurant?” He replies, grabbing Casey's arm when he makes to leave. Casey just looks at him and he's not at all sure what that look is.

 

“Then we'll go to your room and I'll sneak out the window.” John responds, still standing there, with his arm in Chuck's hand.

 

“'And if Ellie checks in on us and you’re not sleeping beside me? Morgan probably told her already that we had 'sex'.” Casey gives him a glare instead of replying to his question.

 

“Hey, that was your bright idea.” Chuck adds.

 

He hears one of Casey's irritated and slightly annoyed grunts. Then Chuck's all but dragged into his room. The agent starts looking through his stuff as soon as the door closes.

 

“What are you doing?” He asks, even though it pretty obvious when Casey pulls a tiny camera out of his lampshade.

 

“What does it look like moron?” He bites back as he finds a few more.

 

“You guys seriously bugged my place?!” Chuck almost shouts it but he remembers Ellie's room is not fare.

 

“You seriously didn't expect that?” Casey barks back mockingly.

 

“That's just great Casey. Please tell me your not monitoring my sister too.” Chuck asks as he stares in disbelif. Casey's already found one inside a frame, behind his monitor, in his cup holder. He feels more that little violated.

 

“Very little. Besides, you're way more interesting at night.” Casey replies when he finds one attach to his TV, facing his bed. Chuck blushes deep red.

 

“Those cameras don't have sound do they...” Chuck stutters to add to his embarassement. Casey doesn't reply, just smirks.

 

Chuck's speechless, well the agent definitely knows he want him. He's pretty sure he's moan Casey's name just about every night after he disassembled the bomb with porn. After a couple of minutes he looks around one more time before he throws them out the window.

 

“Yeah that won't look weird at all. Tiny little spy cameras just outside my window.”

 

“Shut it.” He says. He hates that he's gone from perfect boyfriend to cold agent. He guesses he is wrong on the agent being interested in him. His heart picks up a beat when Casey starts removing his jeans, shoe's already off.

 

“What are you...” He trails off when he removes his shirt, revealing tight muscles and light, but thick hair. He manages to bite by a little moan that tries to make its way out. The object of his late night fantasies is standing in his bedroom wearing only boxers.

 

“Does it look like I brought Pj's with me?” Casey says he gets in the bed. Well he didn't expect that, figured he's either sleep in his clothes or go next door to his place to grab something.

 

“It's only 9, there's no way I can go to sleep.” Especially with an incredibly sexy man laying half naked in his bed. He doesn’t even want to change, not willing to show the obvious interest his nether regions have in response to his near nakedness.

 

“Watch something.” His tone is still harsh, which makes his stomach dip in a sad way. The agent must really hate him. Chuck mopes his way over to the DVDs choosing to rewatch Firefly. The agent will probably hate it, but he doesn’t really care at this point.

 

“Why do you hate me so much?” Chuck asks when he sitting on the bed, on top of the sheets and still clothed. He hears the agent grunt, it's a weird one almost gentle.

 

“I don't hate you. I don't like you either, but I don't hate you. I know this isn't your fault I just like to be able to sleep in my own space and if I'm sharing a bed I want it to be with someone I'm actually with.” Casey says and Chuck surprised with how nice he sounds, not growling or barking the response. He's a little sad though that he says he doesn’t like him and he's sure he would hate him if he knew this situation _is_ his fault.

 

“You couldn't be with someone like me could you?” Chuck asks even if he doesn't want to hear the answer.

 

“In a different situation it's possible. The whole geek thing is a little annoying, but it's also kind of cute. I'd make you cut that mop on your head, but not much. I'd still want to be able to yank those curls.” He’s smirking at him and Chuck just responds with an opened mouth shocked face.

 

Lots of things confuse him in that sentence. The word cute, strange, the yanking curls, arousing, but the ‘It's possible’... that he didn't expect. Did John Casey swing both ways? Come to think of it he hadn't seen him show any interest in anyone. Then again, it's only been a little while. He doesn’t respond, just hits play on the remote and tries not to think about it too much

 

“Did I find a way to make you silent?” Casey turns toward him, blanket sliding down low when he slides up to be closer. Chuck has his back against the headboard so Casey sits up more and leans back to watch the show with the asset.

 

"Just didn't expect that since you said you didn't like me." Chuck replies, eyes facing the screen but not really watching.

 

"I like you even if you're a pain in the ass. Just don't let it get to your head alright moron?" Casey's tone is light and even though he insulted him it sounds more like a compliment. Casey would have to find a better pet name than Moron.

 

After a few minutes of watching the show Chuck looks over at Casey. He can’t stop his eyes from wandering across his chest before looking at his face. He looks amused, which he didn’t expect with it being a space show and all. He also notices that the agent seems tense, back stiff. He stares a little too long and the agent notices, turning toward him.

 

“Got a problem kid?” Casey asks and he really hates it when the agent calls him that.

 

“You look kind of like Jane. If we go to a convention you should dress up like him.” Chuck says with a smile which fades with the deadly smirk he’s met with from the agent.

 

“Bet you’d like that, it’d probably get you all hot and bothered.” Casey comments with a low voice, eyes looking over his asset.

 

“That is not what I meant.” Chuck says with a blush, though it would be kind of hot seeing him dressed like the character, unless he wore the hat.

 

“Whatever you say.” He replies with a laugh. They spend the rest of the episode in silence and he notices that Casey seems to relax, even if it’s only a little.

 

Chuck gets up when the episode is over and turns his back to the agent so he can start to change for bed. He can feel eyes on him when striping his shirt and he resists the urge to turn around. Chuck throws on a t-shirt but decides to stick with just boxers. He slides into his bed, making sure to brush against the agent a little. He chooses to lie on his side facing the agent, the man is ridiculously warm under the covers and Chuck has to resist the urge to curl up to him.

 

“This is still better than spending an hour playing solitaire in your apartment.” Chuck says when the lights are out. He hears a grunt from Casey and feels the agent's arm coming under Chuck's pillow to pull him in close. Chuck tenses for a moment when the agent moves the geeks arm to rest on Casey's, delightfully firm, chest.

 

He can’t say he’s unhappy that the older man has pulled him in close, but any closer and he’ll notice Chuck’s half interested erection. The agent’s strong arm wraps around his neck, hand rested on his shoulder and Chuck allows himself to rest his head on Casey’s chest. It’s unbelievably comfortable.

 

“You tell anyone about this and I’ll kill you.” He can hear and feel the agent talk and he hopes he doesn’t drool on him in the night.

 

“I won’t tell anyone if you do this again. You’re ridiculously comfortable.” Chuck responds honestly since he’s half asleep already. Casey lets out another soft grunt. Chuck shifts a little to get closer, bringing his arm down to wrap across the agent’s ribs. He debates whether to wrap a leg around him and decides to hell with it. Once his leg is across the other man’s thigh he’s nearly fast asleep. He feels the agent’s hand running through his hair before sleep fully hits him.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Chuck wakes up first and notices two things, first they managed to roll on their sides in the night and two Casey’s morning wood is pressing right into the crack of his ass. Chuck’s eyes open wide and he fails to stop his hips from rolling back a bit. The hand on his stomach moves just a little lower. Chuck bites his lip when his fingers stretch out, just barely under the waist band of his boxers.

 

“Casey?” He asks, wondering if the agent is awake. He hears a grunt then the older man is rocking his hips a little, hand slipping under his boxers. His hand is almost to his erection when he feels the man tense behind him, hand stilling, and the other man starts to pull away. Chuck decides to be daring and grabs the thick wrist before he can move. When Chuck rubs against him the agent curses and it feels really good having the agent’s nails digging into the skin.

 

“What are you doing Chuck?” The agent asks his voice laced with sleep and lust. The way Casey says his name send a shiver of hot lust through Chuck's veins.

 

“I don’t know.” Chuck responds, sliding his boxers down just enough to feel more of the agent. Casey’s hand moves to stop him but their already down and Chuck is pressing against him again. Somehow his tshirt came off in the night, must have gotten warm at some point.

 

“You might want to stop.” His growls out when Chuck reaches back to remove the last layer of clothing. Casey’s hand is gripped hard on Chuck's hip but he makes no move to stop him. Chuck hesitates, wondering if this is something he really should do. The other man seems _very_ interested, but would it be a onetime thing? He doesn’t think he’ll be ok with that.

 

“If I don’t?” Chuck asks before he pulls Casey’s underwear down just enough to release his erection. He moves his hips so that the hard length slips in between his seam.

 

“Christ.” He says the older man’s voice raspy with lust. “You asked for it kid.” He adds before he pushes Chuck to his stomach. He feels him reach into his nightstand, fishing around before he finds the lube he keeps there. He must have seen him use it to jack off on the cameras, that thought makes him just a little harder. He hears the click of the cap so he spreads his legs a little, he can feel his face redden and hear Casey swear.

 

Casey moves so he’s kneeling between his legs and pushes Chuck’s legs apart exposing him even more. Chuck feels a little embarrassed, but he’s still really aroused by it. He tenses when he feels a slick fingers running down his crack before circling his hole.

 

“I’ve never done this before.” Chuck’s voice is shaky from anticipation, and nervousness.

 

“Good, I can be the first to fuck you.” Casey respond before he kisses Chuck's shoulder, letting his teeth bite just a little. Chuck nibbles his own lip when just the tip of a finger slides in, then Casey takes it out to trace the rim again. Chuck arches back just a little, it feels oddly good. The skin around his hole is sensitive against Casey’s rough fingers. He groans with frustration when the agent does it again and again. Sliding in just a bit further before pulling out. He pushes the finger all the way in, wiggling it while another finger traces the rim.

 

“You like that?” He asks, lips now moving against the shell of his ear. He licks Chuck's sensitive ear as his finger moves in and out, quicker this time. Chuck can feel the warmth of Casey against his back, the chest hair brushing so lightly that it nearly tickles. Chuck bites his lips to silence the moan, loving the feel of his muscle stretching around the finger.

 

“Yes.” Chuck moans out when the agent slides in another finger. He moves his hips back against the hand when Casey’s nail drag across what he thinks is his prostate. His hips thrust against Casey’s fingers, his own hands gripping the sheets. Casey lifts him up to his knees, holding the front of him down by pressing a hand into his shoulder. The angle opens him a bit more and he moans into the pillow when the agent slides in a third finger.

 

“John.” He moans out when he feels the silky tip sliding behind his balls, inching closer to where his fingers are thrusting into him. His fingers pull out, his tip circling the stretched hole. He’s just about to push in when there’s a knock at the door.

 

“I cooked some breakfast if you guys are interested.” Ellie shouts through the door, effectively killing the mood. He hears Casey swear and move away from him. Chuck turns on his back and reaches out for the older man.

 

“Just ignore it.” Chuck says but then they hear Devon voice telling Ellie to leave them alone. Yeah, moment ruined. The younger man groans when Casey leaves the bed and starts getting dressed.

 

“Damn it Ellie.” Chuck mumbles as he gets out of bed and puts on a pair of sweat pants. He notices the agent is already dressed and before he has a chance to grab a shirt the older man is dragging him out of his room and then out of the house. He sees the stunned look on his sister’s face and the smirk on Awesome’s before the door closes. They make it to Casey’s apartment in record speed and before he has a chance to speak he’s thrown against the door inside the agent’s apartment.

 

“Cas-“ He starts but firm lips are silencing him, teeth biting into his lower lip before his tongue flicks against the abused flesh. His sweatpants are pulled off and the agent is wrapping his legs around him, lifting him off the floor. He starts to respond to the kiss, Casey’s tongue moves against his flicking and teasing. He imagined kissing the agent many times, but never expected it to be this good. Casey kisses like it’s their last moment alive, dominates but caresses and it goes straight to Chuck’s toes. He moans into the kiss when Casey’s fingers are back at his entrance.

 

Casey gives his fingers a few quick thrusts before removing them and pushing himself all the way in. Chuck breaks the kiss with a scream, which is both pain and pleasure. The agent is wide and he can feel the burn from his muscles stretching tightly across his length.

 

“Fuck” John swears out, trying to keep his hips still enough for the asset to adjust. He doesn’t wait long before moving, Chuck’s hole is twitching around his erection in a tempting way. He keeps his thrusts slow, for the moment and Chuck’s fingers are clutching his shoulders tight, nails piercing his flesh.

 

He cries out when Casey moves against his prostate, legs gripping tightly around his hips. He throws his head back against the door as the agent moves into him fiercely, thrusts almost unbearable. The agent’s lips are at his neck, teeth biting gently at first. He moans when John's teeth bite hard at the junction of his neck and shoulder. His tongue smooths out the bruise he’s sure will be there, the sensitive skin tingles in an arousing way.

 

“John, again.” He moans out, his fingers gripping the shoulder tighter. He’s close, so close and his cock is brushing against the agent’s stomach with each thrust. Casey bites him again, as asked, but not nearly hard enough. Chuck thrusts his hips back against the trusts, moaning, begging for more, for anything. The pleasure is almost unbearable.

 

It takes a few more and he coming in thick spurts leaving their stomach coated with it. Casey grunts when his muscle clenches against him, fingers holding him so tight he’s sure they’ll be bruises later, but the agent keeps moving. Chuck moans, his cock trying to stir but exhausted. His prostate nearly hurts from the constant push against it but it still feel incredible. The agent assaults his lips again, tongue tasting as he lets out a few more thrust. Casey breaks the kiss and Chuck feels his erection twitch inside him before filling him with his release. It feels oddly warm and a little unpleasant but he’s too spent to care.

 

“That why I didn’t want to spend the night.” Casey finally speaks when he pulls his soften length out of Chuck’s pleasantly sore hole. He lets go of his legs, but holds the asset steady when he stands shakily.

 

“I’m glad you did.” Chuck replies taking a look at the agent. He’s still dressed, pants pooling around his ankles, hair damp with sweat. His cheeks are a little flush, mouth red from kissing and he looks more relaxed then Chuck has ever seen him before. Casey removes his stained shirt and uses it to wipe the mess off Chuck’s stomach. He lets out a little laugh and pulls their pants back on. John leads them over to the couch and they both slump on. Chucks flinches when he sits down, ass rather sore. The younger man curls against him and the agent wraps his arms around his shoulder as they catch their breath.

 

“This can’t happen again.” Casey says after a few minutes have passed. Chuck’s stomach drops, he was really hoping it’d be more than a one night stand, or morning stand in their case.

 

“I don’t think I can do that.” The asset says and he hears the agent sigh.

 

“I doubt I can stay away either.” He says, hand moving to caress Chuck’s curls. “This should make cover missions easier.”

 

“Definitely.” The younger man replies with a smile, wondering what their first mission will be.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will probably take a little break. I have no idea what to do for missions, any thoughts/requests?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update, sorry its so delayed. 
> 
> Thank you Sarah for being an awesome beta!

Chuck stomach growls when he and Casey are still cuddled on the couch. He’s nearly fallen asleep a few times, his head resting on his shoulders. The agent’s been lightly caressing his scalp, sitting in comfortable silence.

 

“You’re putting me to sleep.” Chuck comments when he nearly nods of again.

 

“Good, you’ll need rest. I should tie you to my bed, have you spread and ready for whenever I want you.” Casey replies as he scratches his blunt nails lightly up his neck and through his hair. The effect is oddly arousing, or it could be what he said, voice lusty and coarse. Gods he loves that voice.

 

“I need a shower and food.” Chuck responds, getting up from the couch and the comfort of the warm agent. He wasn’t used to all this and picturing himself tied up like that was frightening and intriguing. It did feel really good having John inside of him, but he wasn’t sure he could take an all-day affair. The man wasn’t small by any means.

 

“You can take a shower here, with me.” Casey has a smirk, eyes looking over the assets chest. He takes a moment to admire the perk nipples, the smooth skin with just enough hair and the bulge that the sweatpants do nothing to hide.

 

“I don’t have clothes here.” Chuck responds as he leaves in haste, before the agent can say another word. He all but runs to his apartment hoping his sister and Devon have left for the day. When he gets inside he stops for a moment, pressing himself against the door. He just had sex with Casey, mind blowing sex, gay freaking sex and he loved it. Maybe this was the missing factor of all his past relationships.

 

He’s surprised when he makes it to his shift at the Buy More without Casey contacting him. Casey's also makes himself scarce on the sales floor and it makes Chuck's stomach dip with worry. What if the agent just pretends it never happened? Was he mad at him for running out in the morning. Maybe he's just over-thinking this,it's still early in the day. John could just be busy.

 

Chuck's in the storage room working to get the assistant manager position when Morgan comes in. He doesn’t even know if he wanted to be the AM, especially considering the whole spy business. When his friend mentions Sarah he figures there's probably a new mission. She has a sad look on her face which she lets brighten as he walks over to her. She drags him to the TV room, he’s glad to see Casey following behind, anger present in his features. Morgan watches in confusion, looking like he’s not sure if he should try to stop the male agent.

 

“Sorry to break up your little tryst, but next time you need to talk to the subject I’d appreciate a heads up.” He says when he storms in behind them like he owns the place. Chuck loves the way the agent carries himself, he tries not to stare at him too much.

 

“What’s the matter Casey, afraid I’ll take away your boyfriend?” She asks with a smirk and the male glares in reply. After more banter between the agents they show him photos of dead men and they are disappointed when he doesn't flash. It itsn't until Jefff walks in carry a paper that the Intersect has something to say.

 

After he flashes Casey puts a hand on his arm, asking him what he saw. The hand disappears quickly. The agent is tense through the rest of the briefing, like he wants nothing more than to be away from Chuck.

 

Sarah leaves the Buy More in tears and Casey only gives him a quick look before leaving. His hope of speaking to the agent is thwarted when he gets send out on calls. He ends up coming back late and the agent has already left for the day.

 

When he’s home he listens to his sister and Morgan argue over his career life while he pretends to read his magazine. He wants to rush over to the older male’s apartment and find out how the agent really feels, but he's afraid of the answer.

 

He goes to bed for the night, still no Casey, and he doesn’t try too hard to not look upset. He just hopes his family thinks it over his career choices. When he enters his room he jumps when he sees Casey standing there, outside the window.

 

“Congratulations Chuck you just got your first mission. Tomorrow night, hope you're ready for the real world.” He says and he walks away before Chuck can get a word in. So much for a week off of missions. Figures the government would want them in the field sooner.

 

The next day he’s determined to talk to Casey. He hasn’t been able to stop thinking about him, or _that_ morning. He couldn’t let it end there. He approaches him first thing, even though the agent is walking quickly away from him.

 

“So dress attire for this evening? Sneakers or is more of a shoe event?” He asks, practically running to catch up to the agent.

 

“I rented you a tux” Casey responds after he stops and turns toward Chuck.

 

“Oh that’s very nice, wait how did you know my size?” Chuck asks, though he figures he probably found out in some spy like action.

 

“NSA got a hold of you rental records for prom.” He replies with a deadpan. “I checked the suits in your closet.”

 

“This is my first time on a spy mission so you could ease up of the sarcasms.” Chuck snaps, though he doesn’t mean to. The agent is just being very closed off and he's getting frustrated.

 

“So how am I supposed to recognize this guy anyway, is there a picture or something?”

 

“If there was a photograph why would we need you?”

 

“What did we just talk about?” Chuck says in frustration.

 

“I'm sorry, we're hoping you’ll flash at the event.” The sorry almost sounds genuine but not quiet.

 

“Ah, so do you have any hand to hand advice in case I go up against this guy?” Chuck berates himself for the bad pick up line buts still moves closer to the agent. The other male glares but makes no move back.

 

“Don’t worry, you’ll be fine. So long as you know how to tango.” Casey says and Chuck swears he almost sees a smirk.

 

“Seriously?” He asks and the agent gives him a grin before getting back to whatever he was doing.

 

Chuck mopes around the Buy More, hoping for some work to distract him. He fixes a few cell phones and a laptop, but ti's not nearly enough to keep his mind silent. He's surprised when the agent approaches him come lunch time. He has a lunch packed, and by the looks of it there may be one for him too. The agent drags him by the wrist and into the TV room. Lester gives him a thumbs up and he can see Morgan grinning.

 

Once the door is closed Casey throws the bag on the floor and pins Chuck against the glass. Luckily the curtains are already closed. The agent's hand is gripped firmly on his tie, his body pressed against him. Chuck isn't sure if this is hostility or lust, but he feels the wave of arousal anyway.

 

“You, Bartowski, have compromised me. Do you have _any_ idea what would happen if the government found out?” He growls, though his eyes are looking him over and he can feel Casey's interest from this position.

 

“You could have said no.” Chuck replies and he can't stop looking at the agent's mouth which causes him to lick his lips. Casey growls before he moves his hand to grasp his slim neck. The grip isn't tight by any means but still makes Chuck thrum with fear, and a little pleasure. Though he's not sure where that's coming from. He's always been rather 'plain' when it comes to sex, no real kinks aside from short skirts and knee high stockings.

 

Although, he would not want to see John in a skirt.

 

“I'm finding it impossible to resist you. I wanted this to be a one time thing, but I can't get you out of my head. Then you had to let that guy flirt with you.” Casey growls the last part out, grip tightening just slighlty on Chuck's neck.

 

“What guy?” Chuck asks. There was only one guy today, with a faulty phone battery. He doens't recall the guy flirting with him.

 

“This is a mistake.” Casey says, ignoring his question, then he's kissing Chuck. The grip on his neck disappears. Instead, the agent’s hands are unbuttoning his shirt. Casey deepens the kiss, tongue dominating and teeth claiming. The agent takes away his tie before pushing him away long enough to take off his shirts. Chuck pulls the green shirt from Casey's pants then pulls it off.

 

“If this,” He gestures between them. “Is going to continue I have to set some ground rules. First, I don't share.” He says, giving Chuck a serious look.. “Second, I always top.” He continues as his hand caresses Chuck's bare chest. “And last, you cannot get pissed if I treat you differently in front of the government, they can't know about this.”

 

“I think I can live with that. I have one rule in return. Don't ignore me like that again.” Chuck replies and Casey nods for a response. He reaches out for Casey, hands trailing the tight muscles of his stomach.

 

“Should we really be doing this here?” Chuck asks, he hadn't really thought about it until just now. Too caught up in the moment to realize he's about to have sex at work. The door doesn't have a lock so anyone can walk in. Casey just smirks before he drags him to the couch.

 

The sex is a little better this time. One, he was on a couch instead of pressed into a wall and two; he knew what he was in for. He's shocked that no one interrupted them during their endeavor, but when they leave the room all eyes are on them. Chuck flushes as he makes his way back to the desk. Casey, on the other hand, walks over to appliances with a huge grin on his face.

 

“Dude, you just had sex in there didn't you?” Morgan exclaims as he punches his arm lightly.

 

“I don't know what you're talking about.”

 

“Really Chuck? The unruly hair, the rumbled shirt, the limp to your step. Most of all John Casey being nice, I mean look at him!” Morgan's pointing to Casey who's smiling brightly. He's helping a regular customer that's known for being an ass but the guy is laughing at whatever the agent is saying.

 

“So, when are you going to give me the details?” Morgan asks and Chuck wonders whether he wants _all_ the details. Luckily he notices Casey point to his watch and then the door.

 

“Morgan, I forgot to mention that Casey asked me out on another date, tonight. He's taking me somewhere nice. I really need a favor from you.”

 

“Yes, yes, yes. Team Bartowski will finish the computers. You go out on your hot date.” Morgan's arms are folded over his chest. Lester tells him that he owes him before they're out the door. Casey walks him to his car.

 

“Meet me at my place at 6.” The agent gives him a quick kiss before leaving. That's when Chuck remembers him mentioning the tango. He meant to ask him about that.

 

He decides to ask Ellie once he's home and he's pretty embarrassed when Awesome decides to teach him. The whole moment is awkward for him especially when Devon takes his robe off. At least he had a good understanding on how to do the dance now.

 

He's a little surprised when he sees Casey at a limo instead of his car. He starts to rush up to him but he sees Casey subtlety put a hand up, nodding to the driver’s seat. Chuck rambles on about nothing through the whole drive, he’s a little nervous with this being his first mission. He tends to talk more when he's nervous.

 

“Here, this is for you.” Casey says as he hands him a box. Chuck takes it hesitantly, shocked look on his face. The agent was giving him a gift?

 

“Inside is a watch with a tracking system, so you can't run away from me.” Casey says with a smile. Chuck opens the box and sees a rather nice watch. “If you flash you need to tell me immediately and stay out of my way. Got it Bartowski?”

 

“Yeah, yeah I got it. Don't worry, I usually run away from a fight.” He remarks with a smile. The privacy window comes down and he sees Sarah sitting in the driver’s seat. She's dressed like a driver, little hat and a suit.

 

“This is serious Chuck. No one has seen La Ciudad and lived to tell about it.” Sarah has a slightly worried look.

 

“Relax he'll be fine. So long as he knows how to tango.” Casey's smirking at Sarah.

 

“What? Is that some kind of code?” She asks, tone sounding more than a little angry.

 

“He told me I needed to know how to tango.” Chuck says pointing to Casey. The male agent laughs then and Sarah is smiling. “Oh I get it spy humor. Very funny.” Though he doesn't find it funny. He spent an hour with his sister's boyfriend learning how to do that stupid dance.

 

The building is gorgeous and Casey looks really good in that suit. He notices a few people watching them as Casey leads them up the stairs. The agent has his arm under his, leading him like you would a lady. He feels a little weird being the 'girl' but he honestly can’t picture Casey being in his position.

 

“We're not here for that.” Casey comments when he smacks Chucks hand as he goes to reach for a snack.

 

“It's called blending in.” He snarls back, pouting just a little. The gallery is filled with people, all dressed finely. There's also a band on stage and people are dancing in the center of the room. All along the walls are paintings on easels. He sees Sarah standing behind the bar wearing the same clothes as the waiter. She looks different without all her makeup and nice clothing.

 

Casey leans in close to him when they're at the bar and orders them both a glass of wine. That's when he's approached by an old college buddy.

 

“Chuck, Chuck Bartowski?” The guy says and he hears Casey swear behind him. Chuck tries to feign ignorance but the guy doesn't let up. “Hey, It's Allan Watterman from Stanford.”

 

“Hey.” He stammers out and Casey moves in behind him, placing his hand on Chuck's hip. The guy doesn't seem to notice and rattles on about how he's going into early retirement. When he finally asks what he's been doing he quickly replies with running a software company. He could if he wanted to, but life seems to have a way of keeping him from his old goals. He wasn't sure what he wants now, but he knows he wants Casey there no matter what he does.

 

“So who's this?” Allan asks nodding to Casey.

 

“Oh, this is John Carmichael.” He has to make it up, he isn't sure if the agent wants his real name mentioned. They also never talked about their cover story so he went with it.

 

“I'm Chuck's husband.” The agent says, wrapping an arm around his waist.

 

“I... oh. Well, it's been great talking with you Chuck. Call sometime if you want to catch up.” He hand the asset a business card and Chuck immediately flashes. He mumbles about off shore accounts in the Cayman’s before he's realizes he said it out loud. Allan grabs the card and takes off fast. Well that was one was to get rid of someone.

 

“My husband?” He teases when Allan has left, turning around with a smile.

 

“Have you flashed yet?” John asks so Chuck looks around the room.

 

“No, but there's the painting.” Chuck says as he makes his way closer to it. Casey is a step behind him.

 

“The frame is different.” Chuck remarks as he looks at the, rather plain, painting. The frame is not the same as the pictures.

 

He notices a woman standing next to him and she's giving him a curious glance. She's beautiful with dark hair and striking blue eyes that contrast against her tanned skin. His eyes start to look down on their own accord when he notices the scar on her neck. That's when he finally flashes, realizing that this is La Ciudad.

 

He's starting to panic, though only a little, when Casey grabs his arms. She watches them as he's led to the dance floor. He's happy for his lessons when the music changes to the tango. It’s definitely different with Casey, a hell of a lot more sensual. The agent presses in closer than Devon did, hands wandering almost too far as they move through the steps. He notices the woman is watching them, closer now, and she has a smile on her face.

 

“See that woman in the blue dress?” Chuck asks when one of the moves brings their faces together.

 

“What about her?” Casey questions when he spins them around, pulling Chuck in as they continue the dance.

 

“That's La Ciudad.” Chuck whisper when they do the final dip. He notices a small crowd has gathered around them when they start clapping. He flushes brightly.

 

“Stay here and mingle. I'm going to alert Sarah, try to stay out of trouble.” Casey gives him a fleeting kiss before making his way to the bar.

 

“You two look great together.” He hears an exotic female voice say to him. He tries not to look too alarmed when it turns out to be their target.

 

“Thank you.” He replies, glancing over Casey's way. The agent is leaning in to talk to Sarah, his back turned to him.

 

“I'm Malena”

 

“Chuck, Charles Carmichael.” He states, shaking the offered hand.

 

“I heard you talking about the frame of that painting, I found it curious.” She says, but then he hears someone calling out his name, his real name. He glances behind him to see an employee with a phone, she spots him and comes running over. He tries to deny it, but the woman is insistent. He can also hear the familiar voice of Morgan shouting on the other end. He finds out that Morgan is trapped in the storage cage at the Buy More. He assures him he'll get there as soon as he can.

 

“I thought you said you're name is Carmichael?” She asks when he finishes the call. She’s giving him a rather dangerous look.

 

“Bartowski is my maiden name.” He responds, hoping its good enough. She looks at him hesitantly before Casey is coming up behind him, wrapping an arm around his waist.

 

“I met up with some old friends I'd like you to meet.” Casey says to him and he sees Sarah moving in behind the target.

 

The mission goes smoothly from there. They arrest La Ciudad without too much resistance and he leaves with Casey. Morgan is pretty frantic when they arrive, but he still stays with them to finish up the rest of the computers. He's honestly surprised when John helps as well and seems almost civil with his friend. Morgan is over excited about riding in a limo so he leaves his bike behind. He's expecting Casey to come with him when he arrives at the apartments. He starts to ask if he wants to go to his place but the agent glances at the privacy glass. Which means there’s another agent driving?

 

“Good work Bartowski, I'll see you tomorrow.” He says to him and leaves in the limo. He must have some paperwork to deal with still.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please review. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again Sarah for being my beta.

 

**Chapter 8**

He’s groggy still when he arrives at the Buy More. Within minutes Casey is stalking over to him, eyes roaming his body and a grin on his face that goes straight to Chuck’s cock. Chuck’s heart picks up a beat when the agent moves in close, hands gripping his tie.

 

“You owe me Bartowski.” Casey growls lowly after he pulls him in close with his tie. He gives him a quick, but still devouring, kiss before pushing the asset away from him and getting back to work. Chuck wonders what that was about when Morgan comes up to him, wide grin in place.

 

“Guess what Chuck? You, me and the big guy at his place.” Morgan beams as he pokes Chuck in the shoulder lightly. “We’re playing Risk! I’m so going to kick his ass.” The shorter man finishes, obviously excited to be including in something. No wonder Casey said he owed him.

 

Morgan spends the rest of the day irritating the agent, following him around and asking him random questions. He can see the agent is annoyed, shoulders tense, face slightly red and jaw firm. He’s honestly surprised when they get through the day and the agent hasn’t snapped his friend’s neck.

 

Morgan rides with Chuck to Casey’s, leaving his bike at the Buy More for the night. They stop to pick up a pizza and snacks before they get to the agents place. Chuck’s honestly a little nervous, his best friend and his super sniper boyfriend together in one place. He hopes Morgan will survive the night.

 

Casey’s tight black shirt is the first thing he notices when they get to the agents apartment. He notices the three open beers and the Risk board second. Morgan barges in, like expected, and takes a seat on the floor.

 

“Come on in.” Casey remarks with a bite when he watches Morgan for a moment. He turns to Chuck with a grin, hands cupping his head as he pulls him into a kiss. The older man’s thumb traces his cheek while he slips in just a hint of tongue.

 

“Oh come on!” Morgan exclaims when Chuck starts to return the kiss, forgetting they aren’t alone. Chuck breaks the kiss with a nervous laugh and sets the pizza down near the board. He takes a seat on the couch, nearest Morgan.

 

“He’s definitely cheating!” Morgan shouts out when their three hours, and a lot of beer, in to the game. Casey has a sly grin as he takes the last blue piece off the board. The agent started with Australia and now owns over 70 percent of the board. Casey’s attack dice have been ridiculous through the whole game and Chuck’s fairly certain he’s only alive because the agent is playing nice.

 

“I just have lucky dice.” He replies sipping his beer. Morgan shakes his head, staring at the board in disbelief.

 

“They have to be loaded. No one has that type of luck.” Morgan finishes his beer and Chuck can’t remember the last time he’s seen his friend drink so much. His speech is a little slurred, cheeks flush and he’s wavering just slightly. Casey has had just as much, but doesn’t seem like it. Chuck is not surprised by that.

 

“I declare a peace treaty.” Chuck says smiling, leaning on the older man a little more. They’re sitting close on the couch, thighs touching, shoulders rubbing and it’s comforting.

 

“And what do you offer for peace?” Casey asks, hand moving to the younger man’s thigh.

 

“What do you suggest?” He questions, hearing Morgan get up to use the bathroom. The agent grins at him when his friend is out of sight. He manages to push Chuck down with grace before sliding in between his, somehow, open legs. He moves in to kiss his neck, feather light.

 

“John, Morgan is still here.” Chuck says and it’s still weird to him to call the agent by his first name. He likes it, but he’s used to calling him Casey. The agent doesn’t stop kissing his neck as he unzips his pants. Chuck tries to move a hand to stop him but the older man is grasping his wrists tightly.

 

“Then I’ll have to be quick.” Casey replies with a smirk, giving him a quick kiss before sliding down. Chuck’s heart picks up a beat when the agent slips his pants down just enough to uncover his backside. His mouth is hovering over his growing interest.

 

“John?” He questions, looking in the direction Morgan went to. They won’t have long.

 

“Relax; the little imp can’t hold his beer. You could see it in his face, he’ll be a while.” Casey responds and Chuck isn’t sure he fully believes him. Before he can argue further the agent is taking him into his mouth. He moans out in surprise when he’s surrounded by delicious wet heat.

 

“Quiet, don’t want to give ourselves away do we?” He says before continuing his ministrations. Chuck tries to grip the agent’s hair, but he keeps it too short. He settles for gripping his shoulders tight instead. He bites back a moan when the older man swirls his tongue around the tip before taking him in fully. He can feel the tip pushing against the back of his throat and then the agent is wrapping his teeth with his lips and sucking.

 

“John.” He moans out as quietly as he can. He’s starting to relax to the feel of Casey’s mouth, alternating being licking and sucking. He can’t remember it ever feeling this good. He opens his eyes, though he’s not sure when he closed them, as a thick finger enters him. It’s slick with something and he’s not sure where he got the lube.

 

“How did-“He cuts off when the agent goes for his prostate immediately. Casey grins around his cock and then he’s picking up speed. Devouring him with determination as his fingers, when it became two he didn’t know, thrust at a quick pace. His toes curl and he’s a little ashamed when he releases so quickly. The agent just finishes redressing him when Morgan walks in.

 

“See, we had time.” Casey says with a smirk and gets up from the couch to leave the room.

 

“Time for what?” Morgan asks and then he’s sees Chuck lying on the couch. Face flush, clothes rumpled and a relaxed look on his face. “Oh come on guys, I have to sleep on that couch!” Morgan cries out, arms rising up in frustration. Casey comes back with pillows and a blanket.

 

“Then sleep on the floor.” The agent says and he tosses the bedding at Morgan. That earns him a glare from the imp.

 

“You guys probably ruined the floor too.” He grumbles as he throws the pillows on the couch. Morgan’s taking off his Buy More shirt, leaving the undershirt on, when Chuck finally climb off the couch.

 

“Night Morgan.” Chuck says while he follows Casey to the bedroom. “Don’t you have a guest room?” Chuck asks when they’re inside his bedroom.

 

“Yeah but he doesn’t need to know that. Besides, my guns are occupying it at the moment.” Casey replies as he starts stripping off his clothes.

 

“You need an entire room for your guns?” Chuck questions as he takes off his own clothes.

 

“Think of it as an armory. Some people collect knick knacks, I collect weapons of mass destruction.” Casey responds as he slides his boxers off. Chuck can’t help the blush that spread across his face. He’s seen the agent mostly naked before, but he only caught a glimpse of him fully naked. The man is a god, tight muscles everywhere in sight; a few scars maiming his skin and best of all, a thick cock nestled in somewhat dark curls. That he has seen before, but it never ceases to amaze him.

 

He’s hesitant about taking off his own boxers feels more than a little self-conscience. The last time they were fully naked together they had a blanket covering them, and it was the morning. He decided to crawl under the sheets before taking off the last layer of clothes. Casey is watching his every move, still standing.

 

“Getting shy?” John asks with a laugh.

 

“Well you’re all…”Chuck gestures to the agent’s body. “ God like and I’m just a scrawny nerd.” Chuck replies, looking at the healing blisters on his fingers rather than the agent.

 

“What makes you think I’d want someone that looks like me?” Casey inquires as he gets into the bed. He moves the blanket off Chuck’s chest, allowing his hand to roam his soft skin. “You’re exactly what I need.” He remarks, hands trailing down his side, rubbing the muscles as he goes. Chuck is blushing again when the agent pulls the sheet down further. Casey spreads the assets legs before crawling in between. Chuck bends his knees as the agent leans in to kiss him.

 

He’d never get sick of the agent’s kisses. This one’s is a little less dominating, more exploration and caress. His lips move slowly over his, tongue tasting before retreating. Every time he tries to deepen the kiss the agent pulls away, kissing his chin or cheek before returning. He feels Casey’s fingers pressing at his entrance, moving in to the first knuckle, and then pulling out. He’s driving him crazy. He spreads his legs wide, angles his hips to get the fingers deeper but the agent refuses.

 

“John.” He groans out in frustration, the agent his kissing his sensitive neck now, tongue lapping and teeth leaving gentle nips. He’s still teasing him, not going deep enough, or kissing hard enough.

 

“What?” Casey asks and he can feel the grin against his neck. Chuck grabs the agent’s wrist to push those fingers deeper but the agent is definitely stronger.

 

“Please.” He finally says when he can’t take it anymore, his hips rocking against him hoping for the friction he wants.

 

“Please what?” Casey remarks and Chuck wants to smack him, he settles for a glare instead. Casey takes pity on him, thrust his fingers in deep. He thinks he’s finally getting what he wants after a few quick thrusts, but he goes back to teasing. This time his fingers just tracing the rim, refusing to penetrate.

 

“You are such a tease.” Chuck retorts and decides to scratch his blunt nails down the agent’s back. He feels the agent tense, then nearly shivers so he does it again. This time it earns him a grunt and the agent thrusts against his thigh. When he does it once more he finally gets what he wants, almost. The agent is thrusting his fingers deeper now, faster, but still avoiding his prostate. When Chuck angles his hips he gets what he wants and the moan that escapes him is louder than expected.

 

“Fuck.” Casey growls out when Chuck scratches him again, he’s glad to find one of the agent’s weaknesses. John is pulling his fingers out, pushing in almost immediately after. The agent covers his lips with his own to silence the moan that breaks free. Chuck keeps forgetting that Morgan is in the other room, though at this point he doesn’t really care. The agent breaks the kiss to grasp his hips, pulling them off the bed as he thrusts into him, hard and steady. Chuck is gripping the thick wrist, nails biting into the flesh. He throws his head back when the angle brings Casey exactly where he needs him. The bed is slamming into the wall, and the rhythm is perfect when Chuck thrust back against Casey. When he throws his head back the agent assaults his neck in biting kisses, which just brings him that much closer to the edge.

 

“John.” He moans, grip tightening as the agent pushes against that spot again and again.

 

He can feel his release rising to the surface, body tense with nearly electric arousal. Sex has never been this good before. Then again he’s never been fucked either, he really should have tried this earlier. He nearly screams when the agent wraps a strong hand around his erection. He takes all of two pumps before he’s releasing, the sticky substance coating them both. The hand on his hip grips tighter, he’s sure they’ll be bruising, when his entrance tenses around Casey from his release. The agent gets in one more thrust before he’s releasing. Chuck falls asleep before the Casey has even pulled out, thoroughly sated.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wicked long chapter here. Sorry for the delay between updates. I had computer issues and Beta went MIA, so sorry if there's a lot of errors.

Casey wakes up with warmth draped over him, steady breathing caressing his chest and soft curls nestled under his chin. Chuck is fast asleep, arm curled tightly over him. Casey has his arm wrapped around the kids back, hand on his hip. It's comfortable, but he can feel that his arm will fall asleep any moment. He glances over at the clock, 6:02. He lies there for a moment watching the asset sleep.

  
He isn’t sure what it is about him, but he's driving the agent crazy. He thought it was lust at first, hoped it was. After the first time he tried to ignore him, tried not to think of the moans or that tight heat. Now he's realizing its more than that. He agreed to take the hit on Chuck, not so he could kill him but so he'd know when it happens. He isn't sure what he'll do when the call comes, he knows he doesn't want to see the kid dead. He's beginning to think he'll risk his career to keep the asset safe, from the enemy and the allies.

 

When his arm really starts to tingle he decides to get up. He does it as slowly as he can, trying to escape the clutches of his lover without waking him. He throws on a pair of running shorts and a t-shirt. He usually uses his equipment, but he doesn't want to wake either of the geeks sleeping. Well, the imp he could care less about, but Chuck. He wanted him well rested.

 

While on his run he still can't stop thinking about Chuck as a lover. He usually aims for sexy and dangerous, but somehow geeky and, dare he say it, cute became alluring. It doesn't help that the nerd is incredibly loyal to his loved ones, unexpectedly brave, and it's looking as though he's very submissive where it counts.

 

He hopes the asset is open to exploring new things. He highly doubts the kids past experience were all that kinky. He wants to tie him up, blindfold him so he has to focus entirely on the pleasure, maybe even a little pain. He nearly trips, while running, from the thought.

 

He gets back close to 7, Morgan is still asleep and there’s no sign of Chuck. He decides to take a shower and before starting breakfast. Chuck is still fast asleep, though now he’s cocooned in the blankets and snuggled up to Casey’s pillow. The agent doesn’t even realize he’s smile until he glances up at himself in the mirror. He swears lightly under his breath before leaving silently, with a change of clothes.

 

He gets a text message from Sarah about halfway through cooking the omelets. She warns him that Carina is coming over in the afternoon. Years of training under stress does not stop his heart from beating fast. The deadly agent is intelligent and an ex-lover. He'll have to be extra cautious how he acts around Chuck when she around. His addiction to those soft curls, tender lips and the almost fruity smell of his asset will make it very difficult.

 

When he's cooking the last omelet Chuck walks in. The geek’s hair is unkempt, curls wild but still in a sexy way. He’s wearing Casey’s robe and a pair of loose sleep pants. The robe is large enough on him that he can see the smooth skin of Chuck’s shoulder peeking out. It’d be so easy to slide it down, let his calloused palms feel the silk of his skin as his lips caress the sensitive neck. He wants to take him here and now, but breakfast will burn Morgan is here, he's pretty sure Chuck wouldn't be game for it.

 

“Morning.” Chuck mumbles as he walks lazily over to the coffee pot. Casey turns off the burner and slides the omelet on to a plate. Chuck is leaning against the counter as he fills his cup, head to the side sleepily. The robe slips down his shoulder, beautiful slim neck exposed, so Casey slides in behind Chuck. He wraps his arms around the slim waist, pulling him in close as he kisses his neck. He loves that the geek's neck is so sensitive, makes him twitch and sometimes gasp if he gets it right.

 

“John, stop.” Chuck moans when he nips the flesh at the junction of his shoulder. He doesn't sound like he wants him to stop, so he does it again, a little harder this time. Chuck clutches his arm and lets out a little whimper.

 

“What about Morgan and breakfast?” Chuck asks when Casey slides a hand up his chest. He pinches Chuck’s nipple, already hard, and bites that spot again, gentle this time. Chuck lets out a moan and thrust his hips back against him.

 

“I’d love to fuck you right here, right now.” Casey whispers in the geeks ear as his pulls the robe up enough to cup his hand to the tight ass in front of him. He runs a finger along Chuck’s seam, over the thin pajamas, letting a finger brush against the hole. “It'd be so easy too. Think you can keep quiet while I'm pounding into you?” He feels Chuck shiver.

 

He always has an overwhelming urge to claim the geek, anywhere, anytime. It makes him feel younger, but in an almost frightening way. Like he’ll die if he can’t touch that incredibly soft and firm skin. It feels a little like drowning, or running for your life in uncharted territories. It’s maddening and he can’t explain any of it.

 

“John, please stop.” Chuck says, sounding a little more serious, but still wanting it.

 

“Do you really want me to?” Casey asks and he wants to slide the pajamas off, over the assets firm, round globes. He can hear Morgan snoring in the other room, the imp won't see anything if he stays lying on the couch. The kitchen is in direct view of the living room, but the couch faces away from it.

 

“I really, _really,_ want you to continue, but after he leaves.” He replies, turning around to look at Casey.

 

“I can kick him out now.” Casey says which makes Chuck smile a little.

 

“You made him breakfast too, should at least let him eat it.” Chuck responds as he looks at the plates next to the stove.

 

“Fine, but I get to wake him up.” He smiles and walks over to the couch. Casey kicks the sofa first, but Morgan doesn't budge. He shouts his name, still nothing. Good, he thinks with a smile. He looks over at Chuck who's watching him from the kitchen with interest. He grabs the backside of the couch and flips it to its side. Morgan wakes up with a sputter of swear words as he tries to get out from under it.

 

“Rise and shine. Now eat your breakfast and get out.” Casey greets, he’s smiling even if no one else is.

 

“John!” Chuck yells, clearly not as amused. The younger man comes in to help the imp off the floor, both geeks glaring at Casey.

 

“What? He's awake isn't he?” Casey replies and Chuck just shakes his head. He can see the hint of a smirk on those sinfully red lips. The agent wants to kiss him again, addicted to the taste of Chuck.

 

“What is wrong with you! It's only 7:30. Chuck, your boyfriend is crazy.” Morgan comments as he wipes the sleep from his eyes. Casey gets to work setting up the table while the imp continues to bitch about the time, his headache, and whatever else he's rambling on about to Chuck.

 

It takes longer than he wants for Chuck to drop Morgan off at the Buy More. It completely ruins any plans he had for the younger man. When Sarah show up Carina stays outside, which he’s thankful for. They use his TV in the living for the briefing and no amount of telling Chuck is be quiet is keeping him from interrupting. He can tell the General is annoyed, but he finds he likes Chuck that much more for it.

 

They finally get through the briefing and neither Sarah or himself are happy to be throwing Chuck into the frying pan. He didn’t like the idea that the DEA agent would be accomying them to look for a diamond. Carina is definitely a wild card, in more ways then one. Casey is definitely more than a little irritated by the time the briefing is over, it doesn’t help that they just _had_ to mention Prague. Chuck doesn’t need to know about it, but he’ll still be curious.

 

When Chuck flashes on Carina he grips Casey’s forearm like a scared little girl. Casey shakes him off but it still has Carina’s hawk like eyes glued to Chuck. Even though Chuck knows who she is from the briefing Casey can tell the asset is still nervous.

 

“So this is your team?” Carina asks Sarah.

 

“My team.” Casey retorts, and now that the cover story has changed it really is _his_ team.

 

“Well hello Casey, nice to see you with your pants on.” She greets with a smirk.

 

Casey gives her a glare and a grunt for a response.

 

“And ah who might you be?” She asks looking at Chuck. The asset is slouching now, standing almost shoulder to shoulder with Casey, looking a little out of place.

 

“I'm Ch-Chuck, the new guy.” Chuck stutters and Casey tries not to think about how cute he is when he does that.

 

“He's an analyst.” Sarah replies, which is probably a better excuse than he could come up with. The CIA agent is turning out to be a better partner than he expected though sometimes her mothering Chuck pisses him off. He still can’t tell if she’s into the asset or if she’s somehow adopted him in some weird way. He has to admit there’s something about Chuck drives the agents to want to protect him. Probably that dopey smile and almost naïve good nature. Carina gives Chuck another once over and Casey knows she's studying him.

 

Carina is taking in how close Chuck is standing to the Major, how he seems to want to be closer. She also notices that Chucks eyes never wander too far from Casey, watching the older man's every move. At first she thought it was caution, or just a fresh fish looking up to the team leader, but after seeing the little bruises on his neck she has to wonder.

 

“So what your mission here?” Carina asks, gesturing to Casey's apartment.

 

“It’s confidential” Is Casey’s quick reply. He knows she can find out the basics with her clearance, but she’ll never know about the intersect.

 

“Surely you can tell me something.” She’s looking at Sarah for answers this time.

 

“Casey is a Buy More employee with Chuck. I work at the hot dog place across the street.” Sarah starts and Carina is still watching Chuck, but from the corner of her eye. Casey decides to step away from the geek, far enough that he can’t feel the heat of him.

 

“Casey is also here as Chuck’s cover boyfriend.” Sarah finishes and Casey wants to shoot her for the comment, just a little. Now Carina has that cat with a canary look. He doesn’t appreciate it.

 

“Too bad I didn’t know about your interest in the same sex Casey. We could have had a lot of fun.”

 

“It’s just a cover.” Casey retorts.

 

“Is it?” She asks, sly smile stretched. He nearly curses when Chuck flushes a bright pink. Idiot. He also has that deer in the headlights look going on. He’d really have to train him how to have a poker face. Sarah is looking at the two of them with interest, especially Chuck.

 

“Do you really think he’d be my type if I did swing both ways. It’s just a mission.” He tries to sound offended and makes a point to not look at Chuck.

 

“Well, he is pretty cute in that nerdy sort of way.” Carina replies, still smiling. He wants to cut that damn smirk from her face.

 

“You do realize I’m standing right here?” Chuck huffs out. “So when do we start the mission?”

 

“Tomorrow. We’ll meet here at 7 am. Sarah, why don’t you show me around this town? Want to join us, Chuck, for a little fun?” She asks the last question with a sultry voice and Casey can’t stop his hands from clenching into fists. Luckily she doesn’t notice, her eyes are on his asset.

 

“No thanks.” Chuck responds, voice a little shaky. They leave with goodbyes. Carina makes a point to brush her hand down Chuck's arm. Casey does his best to keep a straight face, but he wants to strangle her.

 

“Chuck, I think it’s time I taught you how to fire a gun.” Casey says when the two females are leaving. He could really use some stress release. Granted, he can just drag Chuck into his apartment and relieve it that way, but he really needs to shoot something. Nothing better than hitting your mark. The cool metal against your palm, the power you feel building as it fires, and the satisfying feeling when the bullet hits the target. It’s nearly arousing in its own way.

 

“Me?” Chuck asks with that nervous look again.

 

“Yes you.” Casey replies with a roll of his eyes.

 

Chuck turns out to be an oddly good shot, once he figured out how to hold the damn thing. Casey really thought the kid was going to shoot himself in the foot a few times. Thank the gods for a safety. He is also surprised how much the geek seemed to like it. At first he was nervous, like a blushing virgin their first time, but after the first shot he relaxed. He let him take home the target paper, the one he managed to get right in the head. He also gifted him one of his guns, Betty, on the condition that he keeps it at Casey's apartment.

 

He makes Chuck go home when they get back, much to the geeks protest. He expects to see Carina at some point so he wants the geek home. Just in case. Though he wants nothing more than to drag him to his bedroom, tease until he begs. Unfortunately that doesn’t happen, so he keeps himself busy with watching tv, and the camera in Chuck’s bedroom.

 

All his warnings about the DEA agent watching them fall to deaf ears, apparently. Chuck shows up at his door around 11, just as Casey's starting to fall asleep. He has a wounded puppy kicked out of the house for the night vibe, so Casey lets him in. He should refuse him, but he's finding that harder to do with each day.

 

He likes that his sheets have Chuck's scent embedded in them, likes the feel of his warm body next to him through the night. Loves being able to wake up to the sight of him, it's crazy but he's unable to stop it. He really shouldn't feel this way after a week, he's getting soft. Granted he's known the asset for well over a month now, but still.

 

He's kissing down Chuck's body when the geek's phone rings. He goes to reach for it, but Casey stops him. He nips the skin above Chuck's boxers, hands still gripping the thin wrists tightly.

 

“Ignore it.” Casey says before pulling down the geek's boxers with his teeth. Chuck arches his hips to help him pull them down. He leaves them at the assets knees. The phone rings again as he's kissing a slim thigh. Chuck moves his wrists but Casey holds him firm.

 

“It could be important.” Chuck lets out another delightful gasp when he nips the skin of his inner thigh.

 

“Then answer it.” He replies, letting go of Chuck's wrist to reach into his nightstand.

 

Chuck reaches up to his phone and sees a number he doesn't recognize. He's on call tonight so he really should answer it. Casey's making the choice difficult, giving sly grin as he flips open the lube.

 

“I'm on call, sorry.” Chuck says before he answers with a Hello. Casey is stripping off his t shirt, revealing the god like chest Chuck's come to love.

 

“Is this the 24 Nerd Herd service, I'm having a computer emergency?” The voice is female and sounds sort of familiar but, he can't place it.

 

“I, uh.” Chuck starts, but Casey is removing his boxers now. “Yes.” Chuck has to clear his throat to continue. “I'm Chuck the on call nerd herder.” He stutters a little because the agent is crawling up the bed, pausing to strip Chuck of his boxers.

 

“Great, I'm staying at the Paris Hotel, room 903. Please hurry, I need to do a conference call in an hour.” She says before hanging up. Casey is now kissing his inner thigh, his interest rubs against the stubbled cheek.

 

“I need to go, have an emergency call.” Chuck gasps just a little when fingers traces his entrance. He spreads his legs a little wider, even though he knows he should be going.

 

“You can.” He says as he pushes just the tip of a finger into that tight heat. “After I'm done with you.” Casey continues before moving in to kiss Chuck. The asset returns the kiss, opening his mouth to him. He swirls his tongue against the younger mans, then pulls away when he hears the near silent whimper.

 

Casey decides to kiss Chuck's neck as he pushes a finger in deep, circling. He smiles when Chuck bucks and moans when he presses against _that_ spot. He bites down on the slim neck, then soothes it with gentle kisses. It brings out more of those whimpers Casey loves so he adds a second finger.

 

Casey puts those long legs over his shoulders, opening Chuck up more. He leaves it at two fingers, but picks up the pace. Casey loves what fingering does to Chuck. He turns into a babbling mess, cheeks flush, fingers scratching at the sheets. Casey can almost get off on that alone, the way he thrusts back against him, the way his _begs_ for it. Fuck, he may just be the best lover he's had so far.

 

Chuck's moaning his name, mumbling pleads when he's thrusting three fingers into him. Casey reaches down to stroke him. He feels Chuck tense when he brushes the spot again and he knows the asset will release any second. He pushes against it again and grips the base of Chuck's erection, keeping him from releasing. Chuck closes his eyes and bites his lip but doesn't protest. Chuck whines when he removes the fingers, opening his eyes to look at him.

 

Casey enters him slowly, wanting to enjoy the sensation of the asset stretching around him. He keeps his thrusts slow until Chuck scratches his scalp with blunt nails, fingers trying to grip the short hairs. Something about the feel of nails on his skin is incredibly arousing. Chuck’s trying to bite back moans as he moves inside him hard and fast.

 

He angles his thrusts and Chuck cries out, fingers now scraping down his chest. He watches Chuck as he moves inside him, bringing a hand up to caress his face. The kids cheeks are flush, lips red from him biting them and his skin is cover in a light sheen. He's beautiful like this, his thin, but long, cock leaking, muscles of his firm stomach tensing.

 

“Chuck.” Casey grunts out, he doesn't normally say anything during sex. Chuck seems to like it, opening his eyes to watch him, nails digging into his arm as he bites back a moan. Casey swears before leaning in for a brief, but passionate kiss. He strokes Chuck in time to the movements knowing they're both close.

 

“Oh god, John.” Chuck moans out when he releases, Casey not far behind. He rolls off to the side of Chuck, catching his breath. The asset reaches a hand out to his, holding on to it before turning on his side. Chuck's just looking at him, smile on his face as he runs a slim hand over Casey’s chest.

 

“What?” Casey asks when Chuck continues to watch him. The kid has that soft, star struck look on his face. Chuck better not be falling for him already.

 

“Nothing, you're just amazing.” He replies before laying on his back. “I really don't want to go on that call.” He whines followed by a sigh.

 

“Then don't.” Casey knows the geek will go anyway, part of his job. The kid could slack off if he wanted to, they'd never fire him, but he still has pride in his work. Even if it is just the Buy More. Chuck rolls off the bed with a groan and gathers his clothes off the floor.

 

“I have to. Can I come back when I'm done?” Chuck asks as he starts to dress. Casey is lying on his back, hand rested under his head and looking completely relaxed. Chuck loves that body, and he's afraid to say it but he thinks he may be in love with Casey. He always is one to fall head over heal quickly.

 

“Sure, there's a spare key hanging up near the door. It's yours.” Casey says as he gets up to clean up. He gives Chuck a quick kiss before heading into the bathroom. Chuck's heart swells a little by the gesture of him getting his own key. That's usually a good step for a relationship, even if this one is a little different.

 

Chuck's more than a little surprised when the call turns out to be Carina. His heart hammers a little and he's really glad he decided to take a quick shower before heading over. He's still paranoid that she can smell the agent all over him. He wishes he took the time to cover up the love bites he has, luckily his collar covers most of them.

 

“Hey Chuck.” Carina greets, wearing a slinky robe that's barely staying closed. “Use your feet” She continues when he just stands there, staring. She turns and walks over to the table, leaving the door open for him. He closes the door behind him and stands there awkwardly, briefcase hugged against his chest. He gets even more nervous when she pops open champagne.

 

“Where's, uh, where's your computer?” He asks when she pours two glasses.

 

“I don't have one. I lied to get you over here.” She's smiling at him.

 

“Why would you do that?” He really should have brought Casey with him. He'd feel a lot safer.

 

“I've been talking to Sarah and I want to know what it is about you that has her and Casey so.” She pauses to hand him the glass. He takes it with a shaky hand. “Captivated.” He tries to hand the glass of champagne back to her, but she pushes him to the bed behind him. Luckily he keeps the glass from spilling.

 

“I don't know what you’re talking about, Casey hates me.” Chuck comments, and she just smiles and opens her robe. She's wearing red underwear and if he hadn't just got laid he would probably be taking an interest. The woman is gorgeous, tan skin, firm muscle and just the right amount of curve. She's a little too thin for his tastes, she's also lacking the parts he's been craving lately. He's been noticing, since sleeping with the male agent, females don't look nearly as appealing as they used to. He still thinks it's somehow the intersects fault.

 

“Do you like what you see?” She asks him.

 

“I should call Casey. He should really be here.” He's stammering a little.

 

“Are you looking for a three way Chuck?” She asks as she drops the rest of her robe. She crawls on to the bed to sit behind him. “I don't think that will work, I know the agent doesn't share his lovers.” She says as she traces a finger over his collar.

 

“I don't know what you're talking about.” He replies, though he knows his red stained face is giving him away. He really sucks at lying.

 

“I see the marks, Chuck, you can't lie to me. I know how passionate of a lover he is. I've also seen the way you look at him.” Her fingers are caressing the little marks that Casey left behind. He really has to stop letting John do that, but it feels so good.

 

“He put them there for a cover. I'm not gay.” He retorts, though he knows he's not really helping the situation.

 

“You don't have to be to fall for Major John Casey. He's an exceptional lover isn't he?” She says into his ear. He jumps from the bed, almost spilling the bubbling liquid all over him. He quickly sets the dainty glass on the nightstand.

 

“I should really be going, work early tomorrow and all.” He nearly trips over his briefcase before he picks it up.

 

“Tell Johnny I say Hi for me, will you Chuck?” She's smirking as she sips her champagne.

 

He doesn't go back to Casey's pace, though he really wants to. With his luck the vixen followed him home, so he sleeps in his cold, empty, bed.

 

Casey shows up at his door in the morning, already dressed for his shift at the Buy More. He also comes with another breakfast wrap, which is on a plate this time. He wonders, briefly, if the other one he made as well. He can cook very well so he wouldn’t be surprised.

 

“Carina knows.” He spits out quickly. “That call last night, was her. I think she was trying to seduce me.” Casey lets out an angry growl at that.

 

“That fucking bitch.” Casey's furious he can feel the anger all but pouring off him. He didn't sleep at all last night, kept having dreams that the government stuck him in a bunker and Casey reassigned to a third world country.

 

“I'm sorry, I denied it but she suspects anyway.” Chuck shies away from Casey just a little, it’s a natural reaction. He knows the agent won't hurt him, but he's afraid he's disappointed him somehow.

 

“I'm not angry with you Chuck.” Casey comes into the apartment, closing the door behind him. “She suspected the first moment she met you, she has no proof.“ He says after he's moved in closer, keeping his voice quiet.

 

“Did she kiss you?”

 

“No, just stood there in her underwear, I left as quickly as I could.”

 

“Good. Be careful with the mission today, don't trust her. She's brash, aggressive and will turn on anyone for her own personal gain.”

 

“Right, don't trust Carina, got it.” Chuck responds.

 

“We'll be attending the party as guests where we will locate the diamond. Peyman Alahi's connection to opium cartels is in the Intersect which could help with the mission.” Casey says as he takes a step back. He's standing tall, firm, with his hands behind his back. Chuck likes to call it agent mode, in his head. He likes the dominance that rolls of him when he's like this, he would really love to see him in full military uniform. He must have one, he is a Major after all.

 

“So you want me to steal the diamond?” Chuck asks with wide eyes. When he finally gets his mind out of the gutter and recalls what Casey just said to him.

 

“No, just locate it. Another team will come in to extract it.” Casey adds and he sees Chuck visible relax. He just hopes Carina doesn't find a way to muck it all up.

 

Casey can't get out of the Buy More soon enough. He has all the patience in the world when it comes to lining up your shot and waiting for that perfect moment. Retail on the other hand… How many annoying questions can one person really ask? Unfortunately he knows it's unlimited. This part of his cover really sucks, but as least there’s perks. Casey knows it's only a matter of time before it's all over, either by the new intersect booting up or the government discovering he's not just fucking Chuck, he's falling for him. Hard. He didn't even think it was possible to feel those types of emotions, not since his wife.

 

He's glad when he gets to leave at noon for the mission. Casey tells the boss that he received a call that his Mother is in the hospital and Chuck needs to drive him there. Honestly, they both could have walked out and Big Mike probably wouldn't notice. This place really is a shit show.

 

Once at the Compound Carina guides Chuck away from him, which he can't really do much about without causing a scene. He takes the opportunity to case the place, taking mental note of guards, camera, pin pad and anything that looked off. When he comes back up he sees Carina and Chuck walking along the pool, and they're standing way too close. And the suit she picked out for him looks a little ridiculous, too baggy.

 

He decides to get a drink for himself and Chuck, all the while keeping his eyes on them. He hears her laugh, that stupid flirty laugh that she finds charming, and touches Chuck's arm. He has to stop himself from shattering the glass in his hands. When Carina gets closer to him, hand gripping his collar delicately, he hears a faint crack and the cup give way in his hand. Damn it. Luckily he only broke the one, which he sets down on a random table and walks away from it.

 

Once he can tell their almost done talking he walks over to Carina. Chuck gives him a nervous look as he walks away to look casual. Which is not one of his strong suits. The geek stick out just a little no matter where he goes. Just makes it easier for Casey to find him.

 

“There are two armed guards at the southern egress and near the garage exit are three more. Also, stay the hell away from Chuck. He doesn't need that kind of a distraction, plus I don't want him to catch anything.” Casey growls out, looking her over with a sneer.

 

“Sounds like someone's jealous.” She says to Casey's back as he moves in closer to the asset. He chooses to ignore he comment, saying anything will just make it worse.

 

“Um, I counted six SVB-54 explosion -protected security camera that have infrared surveillance.” Chuck says when the walk together. Casey notices that Chuck is standing as far away as possible and he looks tense.

 

“Let me guess, you didn't even have to flash know that.” Casey replies and Chuck gives him a smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes. “What's wrong?” Casey asks and Chuck gets a nervous look before he shakes his head.

 

“Nothing, just...” He stops talking when Carina joins them. Casey looks the kid over, sees he's making a point to look at the ground and not the two agents. He decides to bring it up later, right now they have a mission.

 

The three of them walk together to where they think the diamond may be. Casey points out the thermal imaging cameras as the walk to the door. Carina makes quick work with the lock and they're in.

Carina uses a device when they find a door with a key pad.

 

“That is awesome.” Chuck comments when she opens the door quickly and smoothly. The door lead to a room filled with various artifact and things of value. In the very middle is the diamond.

 

“Alright, we found it. Let’s get a move on.” Casey says as he gets an uneasy feeling.

 

“No, we should do this now.” Carina’s moving in closer and so is Chuck. The geek almost seems mesmerized. Casey swears under his breath when he hears the familiar sounds of guns cocking. They turn the host standing there with two guards.

 

“You like my diamond?” The hairy man asks.

 

“Oh yeah, it’s really pretty.” Carina comments and Casey is wondering if they’ll be able to talk their way out of it. He has a few knives and darts on him, he could take them out if it comes down to it.

 

“You’re not supposed to be here.” Peyman has a suspicious look to him.

 

“Oh, I’m really sorry but the door was unlock.” Carina has that valley girl twist to her voice and he really doesn’t think it will. “Who are you?” She asks.

 

“Pretty girls call me Peyman.”

 

“Hey Peyman, I’m Carina. These are my brothers Chuckie and Johnny.” Carina greets. The guy seems a little more relaxed but the men are still have their guns on them.

 

“Brothers.” The host says with a smile. He signals his men that all is well. “This is good news for me.” He says wrapping an arm around her. Casey and Chuck stay quiet as the Sasquatch and Carina flirt with each other.

 

“What if someone tries to steal it?” Carina asks with a giggle. Casey is surprised by the bluntness of the question. He shouldn’t be, but he still is.

 

“It’s impossible to steal.” He pauses looking at Chuck and Casey. “If touched the vault seals itself off, then gas will fill the room and after that, my security team would eliminate them.” Peyman is looking at Chuck and gas as he talks, arm still wrapped around Carina.

 

“Ooh.” Carina giggles, putting a hand on the hairy chest. Chuck mentally cringes for her.

 

“But I'm more of a lover than a fighter.” Peyman says before pinching Carina on the ass.

 

“Hey, I saw some really nice paintings outside. Can I have a look?” She asks. She gives Chuck a part glare, part command look as the wooly-mammoth leads her out of the room.

 

Chuck has a feeling the glare is a signal for him to follow out the mission she gave him. While they were talking near the pool she told Chuck that he has to get the diamond, in exchange she'll give him some photos she has of him and Casey together. Apparently she had them watched the night she called and the guy took pictures of the whole thing. He's been trying to find a way to tell Casey but he can't.

 

Once they’re out of the room Chuck takes a good look at the platform the diamond is on. He flashes, seeing images of coffins and electricity.

 

“So, the guy with the fur sweater failed to mention something else with the diamond. There's over 20,000 volts of electricity that protect the stone.”

 

“Do you see anything to help with the mission to extract it?” Casey asks as he watches the doorway.

 

“I think it can be extracted if you hit it with canned air.” Chuck says. He hears a giggle from Carina though he can barely make out what they're saying.

 

“Alright, let’s get out of here.” Casey grabs Chuck's arm as he starts to lead him out of the room.

 

“Wait, why don't we just get it now? I mean it's here and all.” Chuck slips away from the agent and looks around the room for something he can use.

 

“What aren't you telling me?” The agent is giving him a firm look, eyes studying him, looking for the answers.

 

“Nothing I just think it's a good opportunity.” Chuck moves to grab the extinguisher but Casey's hand stops him.

 

“Chuck, you've been acting tense since Carina talked to you.” He goes to bring a hand up to Chuck's cheek but the asset moves away from it, brown eyes watching the door.

 

“We don't have time for this, can we talk later?” Chuck asks and he really hopes Casey will just drop it. The agent watches him for a moment, concern grazing his features.

 

“Yeah, after we get out of here.” He grabs Chuck's and leads him out of the room. Chuck tries to protest, but Casey doesn't listen. They see Carina still flirting with the furry guy when they exit the room.

 

“I think they just tried to steal something.” She's says to the wookie when she sees Chuck and Casey. He whips around to look at them and she takes her chance to run into the room. They hear the sound of something crashing just as the guy calls out for his guards. By the time they get to them Carina is running out of the room that's now filling with gas, small pouch grasped in her hands.

 

The team runs, disarming and defending as they come across guards. Casey makes the call to Sarah to get the vehicle to the beach, since it's the safest way out of the compound.

 

Once on the beach Carina runs pass them, pushing a button on her watch. He hears Casey swears when a jet ski comes out of the water. He wasn't able to bring a gun in, but he does have a knife. Just before she gets to the water craft he throws it. Unfortunately, he only managed to graze her shoulder.

 

Two guards with guns come down the beach just as Sarah pulls up. Casey stays close to Chuck, keeping himself in the range of gun fire. Sarah provides the cover fire they need to get inside the vehicle.

 

“What happened?” Sarah asks when they're pulling away.

 

“The damn bitch stole the diamond. I threw a knife, but only nicked her. Son of a bitch.” He growls out before punching the passenger seat in front of him.

 

“So what's she going to do with it, sell it?” Chuck asks from the backseat with Casey.

 

“She'll give it to her bosses, use it to move up in rank.” Casey tells him. Just then Sarah's phone rings.

 

“You left us to die back there!” They hear her yell and she's gripping the steering wheel tightly with one hand, other white knuckled on the phone.

 

“Carina, you're burning a bridge,” She starts and Casey is pulling out his phone. “and the CIA will have your ass for this.” She continues.

 

“You drop Chuck off, I'll get the diamond.” Casey says when Sarah hangs up the phone. Her eyes look up in the mirror at the agent.

 

“What?” She glares at him through the mirror.

 

“A little DEA magic, I put a trace on her phone.” He says with a smirk. “Wherever she goes, I go.”

 

“You have to let me go with you.” Sarah pleas.

 

“Same here, we're a team after all.” Chuck adds and Casey rolls his eyes with a grunt. Casey knows he’ll never hear the end of it if he goes alone.

 

“Alright, I'll take the stairs, Sarah go for the elevate and Chuck, stay in the car.” Chuck gives him a pout when he give them orders. Casey wants to nibble Chuck's lip before claiming him with a kiss. A pout should not be arousing.

 

They track her to her hotel in LA and he's glad they make it in time. Sarah makes contact with her first, just as Carina's heading for the elevator. Casey comes from the stairwell, gun aimed and ready. Sarah doesn't have her gun out but he knows her knives are at close reach.

 

“Where's the diamond, Carina.” Sarah asks. He can see that the DEA agent is nervous, but she's still standing proud.

 

“I need this Sarah, you know that.”

 

“You risked your team stealing that diamond, I can't let you walk away after that.” Sarah states and walks slowly toward her. Carina turns slightly and sees Casey standing there, gun pointed straight at her.

 

“Give me the diamond.” Sarah commands, hand held out as she steps within range. When she doesn't make a move Casey cocks the gun. She holds out her hands and slowly reaches into her pocket. She pulls out a small leather pouch and throws it at Sarah.

 

Casey should have figured this whole mission went too smoothly. When they come in to the lobby he sees Chuck with a large man holding a gun under his chin. Casey's blood runs cold and what happens next he'll blame on pure instincts. He shoots the man holding Chuck before the guy has a chance to put his finger on the trigger. Sarah shoots the one on the right while he's shooting the one on the left. The furry short man is the only man left standing.

 

“Put your gun down.” Casey growls out as he comes closer to Chuck. The kid is shaking, though only slightly, eyes still wide from shock.

 

Chuck snaps out of it once Paymen gun hits the floor with a loud clank. Casey puts his gun away just in time for an armful of geek. He's about to return the embrace, but the asset pulls away quickly and mutters he's going back to the car.

They arrest Peyman and let Carina go, much to Casey's protest. The diamond turns out to be more than they expected and by extracting it when they did they stopped the sale of missiles to terrorist. So it turned out that Carina's brash thinking actually won out this time.

 

Once the briefing is over, and Sarah leaves, Casey finally gets to ask what was bothering Chuck. He still seems a little tense, but less so than before. He tries to ignore the question and starts talking about a new video game coming out. Once Casey gives him the play time is over look he finally stops babbling.

 

“Carina said she had proof that we we're more than a cover.” Chuck's not looking him in the eyes.

 

“She didn't say anything to me so she was probably bluffing.” At least Casey hopes she was. He’s pretty sure the DEA agent would have mentioned it when they had her pinned down. It doesn’t mean she won’t come sniffing around again when she wants something.

 

“I figured, but still. It got me thinking, this thing we have is it worth it to you?” Chuck asks as he starts pacing, before he can answer the asset continues. “If she had it figured out how long before Sarah knows, or the General. I have no idea what would happen, but I can guess it won't be good... I mean am I even worth that? Is this?” Chuck starts to ramble more, but Casey stops him with a kiss. Chuck leans in to it with a little moan before Casey pulls away.

 

“We'll worry about that when the time comes.” Casey's thumb caresses Chuck's jaw, which has just a hint of stubble.

 

“But what if-” Casey cuts him off with another quick kiss. Quite the effective way to keep his asset quiet.

 

“Chuck, you're worth the risk.” He says to him and it earns him a goofy grin from Chuck. His asset will probably be the death of him, but for now he's going to enjoy the time they have.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wicked long delay. My book and Dragon Age sort of took over my life for a while. :)
> 
> Hopefully you guys like this Chapter.
> 
> Again no Beta... so I'm sorry if there's a bunch of errors. Feel free to clue me in when you spot them and I'll fix it.

Chuck wakes in the morning to John's chest and the warmth of strong arms around him. He never figured the big guy would be a such a cuddlier, not that Chuck minds. Right now there's an arm under his pillow, wrapping up and around Chuck's shoulder, the other arm is holding him firm around the waist. Unfortunately, as comfortable as it is he really needs to pee. When he tries to, carefully, squirm his way out Casey just holds him tighter and brings a leg over him.

The agent is still fast asleep, breathing slow and steady. They did have a great night and stayed up way later than either intended. The sex was different this time, tender, caring, with small kisses and words of endearment. The way Casey looked at him last night shook his very soul, in a good, but terrifying way. No one has ever looked at him with so much passion and, well he doesn't dare say love but he can't think of a different word. Last night he saw John Casey without his mask and it scares him. He not afraid of John, more of losing him and this.

If he wasn’t sure before he is now, he's falling for John Casey. Chuck also thinks that just maybe the agent is starting to feel the same. Though he could be wrong and Casey could have been planning all this the whole time. Plotting to get close to make the kill, or whatever, that much easier for him. Chuck’s heart flutters with anxiety for just a moment. He’s about 99.. or more like 92% sure it’s real and that makes him feel lighter, happier despite the secretive life he leads.

Chuck decides to try again and wonder what time it is. It has to be really early for John to still be asleep. This time when he tries to move he feels Casey tense before Chuck's pushed to the bed. He has a moment to panic and then there are lips on his. Chuck accepts the tender kiss for a moment and then he has to push Casey away. The agent gives him a concerned look, again with the no mask thing...

“I really, really need to pee.” Chuck says and he's really glad Casey didn't put much weight on him. Chuck's pretty sure he'd be embarrassed otherwise.

“You should start coffee while you're up.” Casey suggests as he rolls off Chuck to lay on his back.

Chuck gets up and throws on one of John's robes, well it's more of a kimono but either way. He wonders why the bad ass agent wears them, then he puts one on. It's silky, airy and almost feels like you have nothing on. While he's starting coffee there's a knock on the door. Chuck sleepy opens it... wearing Casey's robe. In his defense he thought it was Ellie, considering it's their 'Mother's Day, and it's only 7. Instead of his sister, he's greeted with Sarah.

“Good morning Chuck.” She greets with a smile, her eyes looking at the robe curiously.

“Hi Sarah.” Chuck replies, slightly too loud and way too nervous. He's really glad he put on boxers first, otherwise this could be a lot more embarrassing.

“Want some coffee?” Chuck asks her before making his way to the kitchen, in hopes of avoiding an awkward conversation.

“Sure, thanks Chuck.” She replies and makes her way into the apartment. Casey comes out a moment later, dressed in a t-shirt and pajamas, thankfully.

“Couldn't call first?” Casey all but growls.

“And miss Chuck, wearing your robe?” This earns her a glare and a get to the point grunt.

“Is there a reason you're here?” Casey asks with impatience, arms folded across his chest.

“Yes, we have a mission. The general is a little concerned about how you two are doing with the cover story,” She pauses to look at Chuck in the kitchen. “Looks like you're doing better than we thought.” She finishes with a smirk.

“I'm good at my job.” He replies, taking a seat in his chair.

“Maybe a little too good.” She comments, still watching Chuck.

“How do you guys like your coffee?” He asks as he tries to hold the robe more closed over his chest.

“Just cream, thank you.” Sarah answers politely with a smile.

“Black.” Casey responds and Chuck can't say he's surprised. He wanders back to finished the beverages.

“What the mission?”

Their mission is to look for a rogue NSA agent that’s also on the most wanted list. The intersect told him that the man’s a thief, mass murderer and a weapons dealer. He’s been spotted at a festival the last few years, but they never had a good cover team for the mission. The guy is ruthless, smart, and has a serious weakness for younger looking males with curls. Men that look a lot like Chuck, thankfully for them. He also likes the challenge of a man already spoken for, so Casey will be one step behind him the whole way.

“So what's are cover story?” Chuck asks

“We've been together for several years, but haven't seen much of each other. I'm sticking with the story of being an ex marine and your the lover I keep from my unit. It'll help explain anything we don't know about the other. You are a stay at home partner, though you dabble in the occasional programming. I'll let you decide what you're past is. You are pretty much my long term boy toy, serious, but secret.” Casey finishes with a smirk.

“What about Sarah?”

“I'll be your best friend and also Casey's 'beard' as the term goes. I'm the one he shows as his partner when needed for the military. I have this for you.” She says, handing Chuck a pin of an 80s style electric guitar. “Wear this at all times so we ccan keep in contact. I won't be able to be with you two ever step.”

“Wait, how long will we be gone?”

“The weekend.” Casey answers shortly.

“I can't do this mission, not this weekend. It's mine and Ellie's Mother's day tonight!”

“Mother's day? It's October.” Sarah questions with confusion.

“It's the anniversary of our mother leaving us and the day we started taking care of each other. I can't miss this, Ellie will kill me.”

“Well, your missing it. This is your job kid.” Casey commands with his 'agent mode' and for the first time in a while Chuck wants to hit him.

“Can we leave a day late?” Chuck begs and Sarah gives him an apologetic look.

“You have a few hours before our flight. I'll do the shopping for the trip, how about you spend the free time with Ellie. I can meet you there just before 1.”

“Thanks Sarah. I'll see you guys at 1.” He says before making a quick exit. The air is more than a little tense there right now. He half expects Casey to follow him, but he doesn't.

Ellie is in the kitchen when Chuck comes in and she comes out to greet him with a smile.

“Morning Chuck. What do we want to do for dinner tonight?” She asks while heading back to the kitchen to grab her list. “I was thinking a roast and some wine. Even though it's our thing maybe you can invite Casey. You two seem inseparable lately.” She stops smiling when she sees the glum look on Chuck's face.

“You're not coming are you?”

“Ellie, please don't hate me. John invited me away for the weekend, we're leaving in a few hours.” Chuck figures he might as well get it out of the way now. His heart sinks when he sees the disappointment on Ellie's face.

“I should have expected it. I'm happy for you Chuck, I really am but I never get to see you anymore. You're always coming home late, leaving early. I don't even know how your doing. I had to find out you were dating John from Morgan!”

“I'm sorry Ellie. I'll make it up to you.”

“It's just a day.” She says, but Chuck knows it's more than that. And he's missing it, he really feels like the worst brother. “Where is he taking you?”

“Montreal, we should be back Sunday. I promise when we get back we'll do our Mother's Day.” Chuck knows he shouldn't promise anything, but he has to do something. He grabs her hands and gives them a comforting squeeze.

“I know Chuck. Just, are you happy? Are you being safe?” She asks and Chuck blushes at the second question. He meant to ask Casey about the whole condom thing, but the other man never brought it up. He figures with him being an NSA agent regular testing is a must and Chuck doesn't exactly have a long track record. That and he's pretty sure the government has already run a full scan on him, somehow.

“Yes, Ellie. I'm happy.” He chooses to ignore the other question.

“How does he afford to take you on these nice dates? He can't have the best paycheck working at Buy More.”

Chuck's pulse quickens a bit. They never really discussed John's background before, well hopefully the agent will be already with whatever Chuck makes up. He'll just have to try to stick as close to the truth as possible.

“He was actually a Major in the Marines. I only know he left with an Honorable Discharge and a whole slew of medals. It seems too early to be asking personal questions so I don't know more than that. I figure he must get a good size pension check.”

“Why the Buy More.” She asks more to herself than Chuck. “So, he must be pretty fit then.” She comments with a big smile.

“Yeah.” He replies before thinking, but it earns him a giggle from Ellie.

“I have to ask, how is it?” Ellie's questions with a bite to her lip, obviously a little embarrassed.

Chuck turns bright red. “It's pretty amazing.”

The end up spending their time talking about guys, which Chuck still finds strange, and he's a little shocked by some of the questions his sister asks. They watch stupid TV shows curled up on the couch until Sarah arrives. It turns out to be a pretty good Mother's day. Although, he owes his sister a real one when he gets back. Maybe Casey will help him plan something special.

Chuck starts off excited when they get on the plane, he's never gone first class. All the seats have small TVs in the back and it's a lot more comfortable. He ends up ordering champagne even though he doesn't really like it. But he's flying first class. About an hour in the flight Chuck doses off while Sarah remains awake, but quiet. She watches them a few times and gives Casey a pointed look when Chuck falls asleep on his shoulder, a thin hand rested under Casey's t-shirt. John has a feeling that he's in for a long conversation with the CIA agent soon.

When Chuck wakes up from his nap Casey gives him a bag with a change of clothes. They're hoping the wanted man, Zane Steele, will be staying at the same hotel, it's one of the few he hasn't been sighted at before. Steele tends to go for high class places in Montreal, each time a different one. Just in case he is there, Chuck has to dress to impress. Casey is not complaining.

“Get change before we land.” Casey commands as Chuck looks through the contents of the bag. He pulls out a shirt that looks like it'd be too small for Morgan, and nearly see through.

“Did you give me the wrong bag?” Chuck asks when he sees the tight pants and clunky calf high boots.

“The guy has a type.” Casey smirks when Chuck holds up eyeliner with a confused look.

“Don't worry Chuck, I'll help you. Let's get you changed, first impressions are everything.” Sarah says to Chuck as she stands. Chuck sighs and slumps his shoulders a little, but goes anyway. He gives Casey a glare for his sly smile, even though Chuck finds that smirk rather sexy. He wishes that the male agent could be helping him change instead, it'd be a lot more fun.

“You can't honestly expect me to walk out there like this.” Chuck whines from behind the bathroom door. It was difficult getting into tight clothes like this, especially in the cramped space. He thinks to outfit is a little over the top. Long sleeves, but incredibly thin, black shirt, ridiculously tight pants that makes him wonder what'll happen if he gets...excited and boots that have far too many buckles and straps. He really hopes he doesn't have to dress like this the whole time.

“It's not that bad. Come on, we need to get that eyeliner on you.” Sarah replies a little impatiently.

Chuck opens the door and immediately crosses his arms over his chest. The material is a little rough and the mesh makes him more exposed to the cold air. His nipples are rock hard and there's no jacket to cover him.

“Sit down and I'll put this on you. You'll have to hold still.” Sarah says, smiling to herself. It's obvious to her that this isn't Chuck's style, but he does look good. Their target will look more than twice if he sees Chuck. Just his type, if the profile is still correct.

“Do we really have to, isn't this enough?” He whines as he gestures to his outfit.

“I have to do this all the time for missions, your turn.” She smirks. “It won't take long.”

Chuck sighs and closes his eyes. It's a liquid eyeliner which means it's cold and wet going on his eye lid. He almost twitches, but manages to hold still while she applies the make up. It feels very weird. Chuck obediently opens his eyes when told and accepts the fate of mascara. He has a brief flash back to Ellie as a little girl doing the same thing. Chuck really hopes he doesn't have to do this again for a while. When Chuck looks in the mirror he's a little startled, though it isn't much. Just a thin line around his eyes and his eyelashes look really long.

“See that wasn't so bad.”

Chuck glares at Sarah, but the Captain interrupts his response to tell them to take their seats. It's worth the odd feeling of the liner drying on his lids, and the itch, for the look on Casey's face when they get back. The agent's eyes stay on him the rest of the time, hands itching to touch.

Chuck is surprised when the get to the hotel, he didn't expect a seedy place but he also didn't expect a place as nice as this. Tall ceilings with crystal chandeliers, rich colors and beautifully carved wood. Everything looks so nice and expensive.

Their room is huge, must be a honeymoon suite of some kind. It has tall windows over looking the city, soft carpet and a large four poster bed. Chuck doesn't get the chance to explore rest of the room. Casey pushes him to the bed, crawling up his body. The larger man starts kissing him like it's their last day on earth and it makes Chuck moan.

Chuck opens his legs, allowing John to be that much closer. The agent is half hard already, hands caressing up his shirt roughly. He thrusts against Chuck as he nibbles the geek's bottom lip. He smiles when Chuck moans as he moves against him again. He starts to unbutton the tight pants when there's a knock at the door.

“Let's go guys, we need to check out the bar.” Sarah's muffled voice comes through the door. Casey throws an irritated look at the door and climbs off Chuck. It's better to not let her get suspicious, so he lets her into the room. Chuck moves his leg up to block his interest, but stays on the bed trying to look casual.

“Will you tell Casey that he's sleeping on the floor? There's no way I'm sharing the bed.” Chuck asks Sarah when she's in the room and Casey does his best to look annoyed.

“For the last time I'm not sleeping on the floor. I'm getting a drink before I choke the life out of him.” Casey growls and slams the door behind him. This trip is going to be a pain in the ass if this is what they have to do the whole time.

The bar is huge with deep colored woods and a large crystal chandeliers. The place is way more high class than he likes. He takes a seat at the way end of the bar as he scouts the area. There's only a dozen or so people here, mostly males. The one female in the bar is sitting in the corner, chatting it up with a well dressed man. He notices a younger male at the other end of the bar watching him with a smile that Casey doesn't return. So far none of them look like the target.

He's only a few sips into his scotch when Chuck wraps his arms around his neck as he gives him a quick kiss. Chuck takes a seat next to him and orders some girly looking drink. Sarah joins them moments later, slinging an arm around Chuck's shoulder as she sits down.

A few hours go by and Chuck has to wonder if the intersect will work if he's intoxicated. The bartender's been keeping the drinks coming, each one stronger than the last. He keeps thinking that he's leaning on Casey a little too much, but they are supposed to be a couple. They're just about to leave when a guy walks in. Chuck grips Casey's arm tightly as he flashes.

“That's him.” Chuck whispers after he sees flashes of bodies, bombs and oddly.. gummy bears. He's not quite sure what that has to do with anything. The guy is wearing a leather coat and has a heavy five o clock shadow. He's ruggedly handsome and looks almost like the pictures, aside from the nose job and the now blue eyes.

Casey turns Chuck's head towards him, tenderly, before giving him a passionate kiss. Chuck tenses for a moment, knowing that Sarah is right next to him, but relaxes into it anyway.

“You should head up to the room first, make sure you walk past him.” Casey whispers against his lips. Chuck gives a quick parting kiss before doing as he asks. The guy watches Chuck, so he gives him a shy smile, which the man returns with a wink.

Chuck is exhausted by the time he gets to the room. Between the flight and the alcohol he's asleep before Casey comes back to the room.

Chuck's disappointed when the next morning brings a cold side of the bed. After wandering around the room he notices the note on the table. A quick, getting coffee and nothing else. He decides to busy himself with looking through his suitcase. Chuck really wished he hadn't.

Inside holds several outfits which some he's not exactly sure how they work. There's what looks to be a shirt but it's made of buckles and straps, no cloth. All the clothes are black, well aside from the one pair of flannel pajama bottoms and gray t-shirt. Thankfully he at least got that. He's still holding the leather, strappy shirt...thing when Casey walks in hold two coffees.

“Well that one should be interesting. She pack you any handcuffs, or rope?” The agent asks as he hands Chuck his coffee.

“I wouldn't be surprised. Do I really have to wear these?” Chuck's holding a pair of leather pants that look like a whole lot of fun to put on.

“Yes, and your keeping those... and that.” Casey replies when Chuck pulls out a collar.

“You can't be serious.” Chuck doesn't get a reply though. Sarah shows up before he can comment further on the collar thing. It could be interesting, but he'd draw the line at walking on hands and knees with it on. Then again, Casey is irresistible, Chuck doubts he'd say no to anything Casey requests.

The team looks over the events for the weekend, trying to get a feel for them. Through a little research the discover that the festival is different each year, but the themes of the parties are always the same. Tonight is Jock night, not that he knew what it meant.

“Are you two really going to pull this off? The only mission you had as a couple was barely practice for something like this.” Sarah expresses while their looking at pictures of the last event.

“We'll be fine, beside I excel at covers.” Casey replies and Sarah mumbles something that neither man hears.

“Chuck, stay close to Casey tonight. Don't let him out of your sight.”

“And if you see our target try not get that stupid panic look you get.” Casey adds.

“Thanks Casey, great advice.” Chuck snaps back before continuing. “So what am I supposed to wear tonight?” He asks Sarah more than Casey. She's the one that packed everything.

“Casey, how about you go check out the place the event is held tonight. It'd be good to know an escape plan if this doesn't go well. I'll help get Chuck ready.” Sarah suggests more than commands and Casey gives her a nod.

“I'll keep you updated. Have fun Princess.” Casey says the last part to Chuck, which earns him a glare. Chuck is not a fan of the new nickname.

“How are you doing with the cover story Chuck. If it gets to be too much, with your attraction and all, just let me know. We'll end this.” Sarah has a hand on his shoulder. Chuck really hopes he can pull off the lie without blushing, stammering or giving himself away.

“He made it easier with his Not Going To Happen speech. I mean, he still looks great in that Buy More shirt, but I'm not going to attempt making this more than a cover. I like my limbs where they are thank you.” Chuck crosses his fingers mentally and Sarah gives him a smile. So far so good he thinks.

“Did he make you sleep on the floor?” Sarah asks.

“I had the option of the floor or the end of a bed, like a dog as he put it. I took my chances with the floor.” Chuck notices she's now looking at the floor for signs that he slept there, but he didn't. Maybe she'll just think they picked it up already. Crap.

They don't talk about Casey further and work on getting him ready for tonight. The boots he's wearing this time don't have any straps. Instead it's a new hell of one hundred holes for him to lace instead. They come up just under his knees and it takes him a good fi.e minutes to lace the boots. He thought all boots came pre-laced, guess not. The jeans he's wearing are thin, he really hopes it's warm out, and the shirt is black fishnet. He's pretty sure he'll be catching a cold by the end of the trip. Canada isn't exactly warm this time of year.

Chuck is not a fan of this outfit, but he can Casey is when he walks in the room. The older man's eyes look straight at his nipples exposed under the netted shirt and then takes note of the collar Chuck decided to put on. Thankfully Sarah is in the bathroom when the older man comes in. Chuck's pretty sure Sarah would have noticed the look of lust.

Casey gets changed quickly, why didn't he have to wear tight, revealing clothes, and they grab a quick bit to eat. Casey is wearing fitted jeans and a tight black shirt with a leather jacket. Pretty much the same outfit as before. The agent ends up giving Chuck his coat when they go out, Sarah forgot to buy him a jacket. They don't spot the target once they get to the event, but they're sure he'll show.

Chuck is handed a shot, which downs without question, and then he's dragged by Casey to the dance area. The place is filled with what seems like thousands of half naked men and Chuck gets grabbed on more than one occasion. All the lights are a little distracting, but invigorating at the same time. Chuck almost forgets Sarah is there when Casey grinds against him to the music.

Casey is behind him, hand clutching his hip, while the other traces the contours of his chest. Chuck starts to close his eyes to get into the feel of the fast tempo and the agent's hips moving them. They don't stand out by any means... well maybe Casey with all his clothes still on.

He spots the target watching him, thankfully Chuck doesn't panic, just grips Casey's hand. The guy's smiling at him as Chuck's hips sway to the music. He gives the guy a smile before turning around in Casey's arms.

“He's directly behind me.” Chuck has to lean in close to Casey for him to hear over the music.

“I'll get you a drink, stay here and dance pretty.” When Chuck gets a panicked look Casey finishes with “Don't worry, I won't let you out of my sight. Besides, there's a tracker in your watch and every pair of shoes Sarah brought.” Casey kisses him before slipping through the crowd. How the hell was the agent supposed to watch him with all these people?

Chuck turns around to find the target is standing right next to him, looking him over with too blue eyes. The guy is shirtless and Chuck doesn't resist looking the guy over. Ok, so maybe Casey isn't the only man Chuck's attracted too. The guy is very toned, slimmer than Casey but still solid muscle by the looks of it. His chest looks like it's oiled, which Chuck finds tacky until the blue and red light flicker off his chest.

“Care for a dance?” The man leans in close to speak to him and Chuck almost swoons when he hears the thick Irish accent. Why didn't anyone mention that, Chuck has a weakness for accents.

“Sure.” Chuck replies and the guy wastes no time getting in his personal space. He brings an arm around Chuck's waist and pulls him in.

“You and that other guy serious?” Zane asks, though Chuck barely hears it with the music. Now he's not quite sure whether he should say yes or no. If he remembered correctly the guy likes the challenge of taking away another's lover.

“Yeah, we've been dating for 3 years.”

“Ever fool around behind his back?” The guy questions,talking closer to him. If Chuck moves just right the guys lips would be touching his. The geek can almost feel Casey grinding his teeth from here.

“Why, do you want to be my mistress?” Chuck replies and he wonders if it was the right thing to say before the guy laughs.

“I'd be thrilled to be your Mistress. I'm staying in room 208, same hotel I saw you at yesterday.” He whispers in Chuck's ear, giving his neck a kiss before walking away. Chuck's a little confused until Casey comes over with two drink, which he's holding with a dead grip.

Once Chuck takes his glass the agent pull him in close, hand low on his ass to keep him there. He kisses him with another one of those claiming kisses Chuck is so fond of. It leaves Chuck breathless when he pulls away.

“He's staying in room 208.” Chuck says when he finally catches his breath.

“Good work, but next time you don't have to be so convincing.” Casey replies, still holding him tightly.

“Are you jealous?” Chuck asks him with a smile, but Sarah is joining them before the agent replies. She's drinking something bright pink, that nearly glows in the lights. Sarah slings an arm around Casey and Chuck, spilling her drink a little on the asset. She's doing a great job of pretending to be drunk.

Once back at the room they decide to wait at least a day before Chuck shows up at Zane's room. They don't want him to seem too eager.

“Strip and get into bed.” Casey commands and Chuck nearly swoons. “Leave that on.” The agent growls when Chuck starts to take off the collar. The assets hands shake just a little when he takes off his clothes, the agent watching him closely. Once he's down to his boxers Casey reaches into his own luggage.

“Didn't I tell you to strip?” Casey ask with a predatory gaze as he walks closer to Chuck. He's holding what looks like rope and a blindfold. Chuck's heart skips a beat.

“Lay down.” Chuck does what as he's told with a shiver of anticipation. Casey holds the rope up to Chuck, asking him silently for permission. The geek nods with a smile, raising his arms up. Casey ties his wrist with efficiency and leans in for a kiss.

“If you want me to stop at any point, say so.” Casey says with a loving kiss. He waits for Chuck to nod before he puts the blindfold on him.

“You've been planing this haven't you?” Chuck asks with a smile.

“Perhaps.” Casey kisses him deeply, tongue caressing his in tender swirls. He groans when Casey grabs his erection with a well oiled hand. Chuck tries to follow his mouth when he retreats, but the binds make it impossible. He's only been blindfolded once, but he wasn't tied. It's a little frightening, but he knows it Casey and he trusts him.

Casey's hand stop to start trailing up his sides, towards his nipples, with feather light touches. It makes Chuck twitch, it's a little ticklish. Casey stops to push Chuck's legs apart, he feel the bed dip as the agent kneels in between them. Chuck feels those teasing hands trace his inner thighs.

Chuck whines when Casey continues to tease him by rubbing his rim. It embarrasses him a little that the agent makes him all but beg for it. He's learned that the agent will tease less if begs, gives him what he wants sooner.

“Please, sir.” Chuck decides to one up it, just for kicks. He doesn't knows if Casey's into that. Chuck's thinking he's into it, considering the idea of Casey in military gear gets him at least half hard.

“Please what?” Casey asks, voice filled with lust. He's still just circle and just barely pressing in. It feels a little different so Chuck figures it's his thumb, and it's driving Chuck insane. He tries to rock his hip back but Casey holds him steady with one hand.

“Touch me, sir, please.” Chuck begs and Casey growls.

“You're always so impatient.” Casey comments, voice laced with lust. Casey presses his thumb inside Chuck, slow and deep. It's wider than a finger, Chuck can't stop his hips from pushing back. Casey chuckles and continues his ministrations, pressing against Chuck's prostate with each slow thrust. Casey add a little more oil and pushes it in again. He holds it there, massage his prostate as the other thumb circles his rim. Chuck moans when he pushes in the other, spreading his legs as much as is comfortable. He still can't believe how much he loves Casey's fingers inside him, if he'd know it felt this good he might have tried it earlier in life.

Chuck whines when Casey pulls away from him. He hears the agent going into his bag again before coming back. Next he feels something cold and slick against his hole. He bites back a moan when Casey slides it in. It feels small at first, but the deeper the agent goes the wider it gets.

“Fuck.” Chuck screams out when the toy vibrates against his prostates.

“As much as I love your screams of passion, you might want to keep it down.” Casey says in his ear, lips caressing as he talks. Chuck bites his lip when Casey pushes the toy in and out, so achingly slow. The vibrations go straight to his toes and he can't stop his hips from trying to move. He can't get far with Casey holding him down, but he can angle them just enough. He screams out again, but Casey silences it with a hand over his mouth.

“You're so hot like this.” Casey growls in Chuck's ear, which just adds to the geeks pleasure. Chuck can feel the agent's heat all around him and can feel the build up of release already. Casey moves his hand when he tries to speak.

“I'm close.. oh god John, so close.” Chuck mumbles, moaning quietly as he rocks against the toy. He has to bite his lip again when the agent pushes it in even deeper and it stretches him.

“Not yet.” Casey's grabbing his erection just as he's about to release and turns off the vibrations. Chuck whines and tries to rock his hips so Casey's hand moves on his erection.

“Next time I'll tie your hips too.” Casey adds as he hold Chuck still with one strong hand. He circles the toy inside Chuck again, slowly pulling it out. Chuck feels far too empty now and voices his complaints. Casey swears and those fingers are back at his entrance. Chuck moans, too loudly again, when Casey goes straight to three fingers. Chuck doesn't want to admit it, but he loves the feeling of the slight burn as Casey stretches him. He can feel himself blushing when he wonders what four would feel like.

“More.” Chuck decides to ask and see what Casey gives him.

“More of what?” Casey asks with his pinky just outside while the other fingers move around in tempting ways.

“Anything, what ever you want.” Chuck moans. Casey adds the last finger and Chuck screams out a yes. Casey has to cover his mouth again as he fucks him with four fingers. It's everything Chuck wants and with the hand stop gripping his erection he comes harder than he ever has. Unfortunately with Casey's hands busy elsewhere he can't cover the moan that Chuck let's out.

“Fuck.” Casey growls out when they hear a knock at the adjoining door. Chuck hears what he thinks is the click of a knife. Then the bindings release and he's blinking in the light as the blindfold is removed.

“Put on some porn, quick.” Casey commands as he toss Chuck the remote. Chuck gives him a confused look.

“Chuck are you alright?” They hear Sarah's voice as the agent gets dressed in record time.

“Let her think you're by yourself, I'll be back.” Casey says as he walks out the door, closing it silently. Did he really just leave him to answer to Sarah. There's another insistent knock while Chuck is taking the bindings off the rest of the way.

“I'm fine. Just, hang on.” Chuck shouts out as he fumbles the remote to find the first porn he sees. He just barely paused it when Sarah barrels into the room. She has he gun at the ready and she makes quick work of looking through the room.

“Where's Casey?” Sarah asks and Chuck gives he a confused look.

“He..he, went to the bar.” He stammers, hand still held up defensively. Chuck makes a point to look shocked at the TV and turns it off, quickly. Luckily she sees the image of two men before the screen goes off.

“Oh...” Sarah trails off. “Oh god, I'm so sorry Chuck. I'll, just... leave it too it.” Sarah's face is red as she leaves the room. Chuck falls on the bed with a sigh. This trip sucks.

Sarah doesn't mention anything about the night before. He gets to do a little sightseeing with Sarah, while Casey keeps an eye on the target. Sarah says its for the cover, in case Zane is watching him. He thinks Sarah may be catching on to them. They spend the day shopping and Chuck gets to pick up a few souvenirs.

The next event he's wearing leather pants and that weird shirt thing. It takes him a good half hour to get on, but Casey seems to enjoy it. Chuck ends up forgetting the pin, which Sarah is not happy about. Sarah is in her room doing surveillance and she doesn't like having visual. It does gives them a chance to have a quick screw in the back of the rental SUV, with their ears pieces outside. It's risky, but so worth it. Zane never shows that night and as far as Sarah can tell he never left his room either.

Chuck wakes up the next morning to Casey's hand massaging his shoulders. He groans when the agent finds a knot and eases the tension away. They don't get to do much else since Sarah interrupts...again. Thankfully, this time Casey is full clothes and Chuck remembers to throw a pillow and the top blanket on the floor. Chuck thought it would have been easier for them to be together out here. He underestimated Sarah's cock blocking skills apparently.

Saturday night comes and Chuck does not want to leave the room. This time he's forced to wear these tiny black shorts that show far more than his boxers do. The shirt is a little more plain this time, still tight but cotton, mostly. It has tears in various places that has a soft mesh sew in. Casey is more than happy to stare, but he keeps his distance. They do no need another close call.

Casey stays at the hotel while Sarah and Chuck go to the main event, the male agent is not happy about it. They know Zane is more likely to show this time and they want the man to approach Chuck. Casey only agrees when Sarah says he'll be closer when Chuck asks to go to Zane room, assuming the other man doesn't ask first. Casey doesn't like the risk, but he goes with it anyway.

They're watching the show that's on stage, which is more than a little risky and turning Chuck on more than it should, when Zane finally comes to greet them. Sarah leaves them alone while she goes to get them drinks. Chuck has to keep his hands together to keep them from shaking. He doesn't feel safe at all without Casey close, though he knows the big guy is listening and watching through the little camera he's wearing.

“You're looking well this evening.” The guy is way too charming. Chuck tries not to cover himself while the guy looks him over.

“Thanks.” Chuck replies shyly, looking back at the stage.

“Where's your lover?” Zane asks and now he's standing behind Chuck, pressed in far too close.

“He has a meeting.” Chuck decides to keep his answers short, though he wants to ramble uncontrollably.

“Want to come back to my room?” He asks and he hears Sarah's voice in the ear piece telling him to say yes. This is there chance to make a move. They just have to get him alone, in a place he can't escape from easily. The man is known for giving the slip.

“I'll have to be back in my room by 7.” Chuck replies and the guy gives him a grin before taking his hand. Chuck hopes the guy doesn't notice them shake.

“Be careful Chuck. If you need us to come in just say Apples.” Sarah says and she waves at him when they leave.

“Before we go...” The guy starts before he pushes him against a black Mercedes. Chuck's heart hammers with fear when the guy moves his hand up. He tilts Chuck's chin before kissing him fiercely. The guys stubble burns and his lips are softer than Casey's and Chuck has to force himself to not pull away. Instead he clenches his hands and kisses back.

“You'll do nicely.”Zane says, thumb caressing Chuck's mouth as he pulls away.

“I can't believe I'm doing this.” Chuck states once their in his car.

“Never been unfaithful before?” Chuck shakes his head no. “You'll enjoy it, adds a little fear and anticipation. When I'm done with you you won't even remember your lovers name.” He looks away from the road to give Chuck a smug grin.

“And if I want to run away with you after?” Chuck asks returning the grin with a smile.

“I might be willing to make an exception, for you.”

Of course Chuck knows the guy doesn't make exceptions seeming as he usually kills his lover for the night. His lovers are usually willing and most are suffocated. Chuck's not sure why the guy does this, maybe so no one remembers his face.

When they get back to his room he wonders how far he has to go exactly, and what he has to see for them to come in. This room is a lot smaller than his and he sees two suitcases, one tucked under the bed. Zane gives him another kiss before leaving him alone to get ice for the wine on the table.

Once the door is closed he makes quick work of looking through the draws. He finds a hand gun, lube and condoms in one of them but nothing else. He goes for the suitcase under the bed next. Inside he finds several more weapons and a folder. With a quick glance to one of the photographs he flashes. He sees dates, bombs and people screaming.

“Alright Chuck, he's coming back. We've got what we need to move in. Get out of there.” He hears Sarah say and he fumbles to close the bag. He ends up tripping over the handle and falling face first. Any hopes of leaving are gone when he hears the door open.

“Going somewhere?” Zane asks, he has a smile on his face which fades when he sees the suitcase isn't in the same spot. Next thing Chuck knows the ice bucket is crashing to the floor and he has a gun in his face.

“Apples.” Chuck squeaks out in a whisper and the guy gives him a puzzled look.

“Chuck, we're on our way. Keep him busy.” Casey's voice is in his ear this time and it helps to calm him a little.

“Who do you work for?” He asks, cocking the gun. Chuck can feel his face starting to sweat.

“The Buy More in California.” Chuck kicks himself for telling the truth but he sees the guy relax just a bit.

“Why were you looking through my bag?” The guy asks, walking closer to Chuck under the barrell of the gun is pointed under his chin.

“I was looking for lube.” Chuck replies and it sounds too much like a question.

“I thought your boyfriend smelled like a cop, but you...” He trails off to look Chuck over. “thought you seemed too easy.”

“He's ex marines, not a cop... please don't kill me.” Chuck adds, but it doesn't reassure the guy at all.

Zane brings a hand to caress Chuck's stomach and it makes the geek feel a little sick. He watches Chuck as he runs his hands up his chest, stopping to flick a nipple. Then he's looking at the guitar pin attached to his collar.

“You were wearing this the other night too.” Chuck's heart stops when the guy rips it off and looks at the back. “Ex marines you say.”

Chuck starts to make up another excuse, but the gun is pushed more into his skin, a steady finger on the trigger. Zane notices his ear piece next, which has been oddly quiet. He crushes both of them into the floor. Chuck can't help but wonder, where the hell is Casey. Then he starts to panic when he remembers they walked into room number, 214.. not 208. Either the guy switched rooms or he told him the wrong room the first time.

“I think you need to entertain me while we wait for your boyfriend.” Chuck gets a cold chill at the guys tone. “Get on the bed, on your hands and knees.”

“But..”

“Get. on. The. Bed.” He says with growing impatience so Chuck does as he asks, while whispering apples over and over.

“Good boy.” Zane remarks as he comes behind Chuck, gun still held firmly. He feels the bed dip behind him and the gun is at his back. Chuck stares firmly at the door, willing Casey to come bursting through.

“I'd really rather you didn't-” Chuck's cut off when the gun moves to the back of his head. This is bad, definitely bad.

“So, has your 'ex marine' ever fucked you?” He asks as he runs his hands up Chuck's leg to cup his ass. “I'll bet he couldn't resist it.” The man continues when Chuck doesn't answer him. “I never did catch your name, don't usually do small talk before sex.” Chuck's blood runs cold when the guys thumb starts rubbing up and down his crack. These short seriously suck, way too thin.

Casey bursts in, face red with rage and Chuck has never been so happy to see him. Zane doesn't even have a chance to blink before Casey shoots him and Chuck hears him hit the floor. He almost throws up when he turns around, Chuck thought they were taking him in alive. Instead the guys brains are splatter on the wall behind him and dead eyes stare with frozen shock. Thankfully Casey is suddenly there, turning his face from the carnage and holding him tight.

“What the hell Casey, we were supposed to take him in alive.” Sarah voice is reigning through the room. She doesn't sound angry, more like upset.

“That bastard didn't deserve to live .You ok” Casey asks Chuck, holding his face tenderly. Chuck doesn't think, he'd blame it on adrenaline later, as he leans in for a kiss. It's quick, barely there, but he needed it. If Sarah notices she doesn't say anything.

“How did you find the room?” Chuck asks, hands shaking so he clutches Casey's shirt. He doesn't even want to think about what would have happened if the agents were even ten minutes later.

“Tracking device in your boots, remember.” Casey's smiles, hand brushing Chuck's curls back. The agent knows he'll have to explain this later, he's pretty sure he'll be off the hook if they find out the guy wanted to rape Chuck. Casey acted on a killer instinct when he saw the man behind his asset. He's really going to have to learn to control his emotions if this is going to continue. Good thing he's always been a shoot first ask questions later kind of guy.

“Come on, let's get you out of here.” Casey keeps on hand on his waist while Chuck gets off the bed. He moves it to his shoulder once Chuck steady's himself.

“What happened?” Sarah asks when they're walking back to their rooms.

She tried to keep up with Casey, but he was moving faster than she remembered him. Sarah thinks back to the encounter with Carina and how the agent killed the man holding Chuck before she could even process it. This seemed like the same thing. The guy's always been a cold hearted killer, but this was way different.

Sarah talked to Casey before the left, questioned his intentions towards the asset, but he answered how he always does. Harsh and short words. She believed him then, but she doesn't now. Sarah will have to watch them closer, see if the agent is taking advantage of their asset.

“He was going to...” Chuck cuts himself off because he can't say it. Doesn't want to even think about it, though he's sure it'll come back to haunt him. Sarah gets it anyway, first with a look of shock, then anger, then sympathy.

“I'll prepare everything for the trip home, why don't you guy's go get something to eat” Sarah offers. “Or drink.” She finishes.

“Thanks Sarah. Did you pack any of my clothes by chance?” Chuck asks, he does not want to go out like this again. Maybe if it was for Casey in private, but not this outfit... he's going to burn this one.

“I brought some in my bag.” Casey replies and it warms Chuck's heart that the agent thought of him.

“I'll arrange for the first flight back and contact the General.”

Chuck is glad when they get inside their room. Chuck wraps his arm around the agent's neck and buries his face in the big neck. Casey holds him around the waist tightly and it's just what he needs. Part of Chuck wants to bawl his eyes out, he won't but he wants to.

Casey packs everything while Chuck changes and takes him out for dinner at a nice place. The restaurant is small, almost intimate. It's up on an upper level and with the large windows you can see the whole city of Montreal. Their sitting right next the fireplace, but where you can see the beautiful view. It's incredibly romantic and Chuck isn't quite sure what to do with himself.

“How did you get us in?” Chuck asks. The place is busy and they asked for a name at the door, which Casey used his real name. Or a least Chuck's pretty sure John Casey is his real name.

“Perks of the government.”

“So, is John Casey your real name?” Chuck decides he has to ask.

“It is now. I used to go by Alex Colburn.”

Chuck flashes on the name, really he should not have been surprised. He sees an island, a soldier with his face blacked out, guns and bullet casings, jets and classified documents with January1989.

“What happened in 1989?”

“Alex Colburn was declared dead and I became John Casey. The rest is a story for another day.”

Chuck wants to question more, but he can tell this is supposed to be a date, a real date. For once they're not an agent or an asset, just two people on a date. Chuck's heart flutters and then he starts getting just a tad nervous.

“What do you think about learning combat?” Casey asks later on, after they've ordered a meal. Chuck is still a little curious how much this will cost exactly, no prices in the menu at all.

“Me?” Chuck gets the look from Casey. “It'd be interesting, but do you seriously want to teach me. I mean...I'm not exactly...”

“Yes, I want to teach you. Maybe one day we can make you into an agent.” Casey smiles when Chuck's face brightens at the thought. He wants Chuck to be able to protect himself, he'll have to start taking him shooting more often as well.

“You think that's possible?”

“Anything possible Chuck.”

The food turns out to be incredible, probably the best he's ever had. Chuck tries to pitch in when the bill comes, but Casey refuses and doesn't show him the bill. It turns out to be a nice evening, probably his best date ever.

Sarah has everything ready for them and they're able to meet her at the airport. Chuck's excited about the thought of sleeping in his bed. That's when he realizes sleep doesn't come as easy without Casey next to him. He wonders if it's too soon to move in with the man yet. Probably.

Casey ends up surprising both Chuck and Ellie by inviting them over for dinner the day after. He cooks them a nice meal, a roast with garlic infused potatoes and buttery vegetables. He also had a corny banner made that says Happy Mother's Day, Casey probably got strange looks for that. He got Ellie a large collage of pictures of the two siblings together, from birth until now. Chuck isn't sure how the agent pulled that off, but he's glad for it with the smile on his sisters face. Ellie ends up crying and squeezing the big guy nearly to death with a hug.


	11. Chapter 11

A couple of days before Halloween Casey gets called out on a mission. Chuck's sulking, probably more than he should. this holiday has always been important to him, Morgan and Ellie. He just hopes Morgan will let him out of being a sandworm this year. Chuck loves the double costume, it's been a tradition for years now. He has John this time. Granted, he highly doubts that Casey will dress up, if he makes it home in time. 

When Chuck is at the Buy More he's bombarded by Big Mike, asking him about becoming Assistant Manager. Before this whole spy business he would have jumped at the opportunity. Now, he can barely make the shifts he's scheduled, never mind adding ten more hours to his week.

Regardless, he gets the 'I'm proud of you' speech from Ellie when he's home... and a view of Devon wearing nothing more than a leaf. Thankfully, he's saved from a rather awkward conversation when Big Mike calls him to find Morgan. Who's skipping out on a double shift, again.

He finds Morgan at the arcade, which really is no surprise. He's playing Guitar Shedder with some sketchy guy in a trenchcoat, with really blue eyes, which Chuck flashes on. Chuck sees wanted posters with the name Lazslo Mahnovski, electricity and screaming faces. Chuck breaks out in a cold sweat and end up panicking. 

He tells Morgan the guy is dangerous and next thing Chuck knows the guy's questioning him. Lazslo accuses Chuck of being a spy, saying he designed the watch. Chuck tries to spill out excuses but the blue eyed man just looks more frantic. The psycho runs off with Morgan screaming he owes him ten bucks.

Chuck calls Casey first thing.

“Kind of busy Bartowski.” He growls with that sexy agent voice. 

“I just flashed on some guy named Lazslo Mah-”

“Where?” Casey cuts him off.

“In the arcade.” Chuck wants to say that he misses him, ask when he'll be back. 

“Good work reporting in.” Casey replies, and it warms Chuck's heart a little. Casey hangs up after, and Chuck's a little disappointed. It's the first time he's talked to John in two days.

He finally gets to see the agent the next day when Chuck's in the break room. Casey pushes a chair under the door, giving Chuck just enough time to set his cup down. 

“Miss me?” Chuck asks with a little laugh when Casey pushes him against the wall. He's leaving rough kisses up Chuck's neck, strong hands finding there way under his shirt.

“You have no idea.” Casey replies, kissing firmly while removing Chuck's belt. They don't get much further when there's a knock on the door. 

“Chuck?” Sarah's voice is heard as the door handle jiggles. Chuck gets his pants back together while Casey moves the chair. 

Sarah takes notice of Chuck's flush cheeks and kiss stained lips. “Am I interrupting?” She has a smirk that neither men appreciate.

“What do you want Walker?” Casey asks with arms folded across his chest, back straight.

“I would have liked to have been informed of Lazslo, by one of you.” She gives Casey a glare before looking at Chuck.

“I briefed Casey.” Chuck adds, defensively.

“I'll bet you did.” She mutters under her breath, but they hear it anyway. He sees Casey tense. “We're a team Chuck, I need intel as well.” Chuck thinks this is the first time she's been brash with him and it's a little surprising.

“Look, I'm sorry. Next time I'll call you first, alright? Can I get back to work?” Chuck snaps, though he's not sure why he's being so defensive. Maybe it's the lack of sex since Montreal.

Chuck yells at Morgan not long after, telling him to grow up in the worst possible way. It makes the day seems endless without his best friends chatter. It gets worse when Chuck gets out work. He's just barely to the car when a guy in a clown mask approaches him. A gun is pointed at him not long after and the mask comes off.

“I didn't kill anybody.” Lazslo says, looking worse for wear. Eyes red and puffy, hair matted. He looks delirious, and scared.

“I never said you did” Chucks stutters, hands coming up defensively when the gun is still pointed his way.

“Then why am I on the wanted list?” He shouts.

“I don't know, I swear.”

“I was framed, alright. You have to believe that I'm not a murder.” Lazslo's voice breaks just a little, eyes moist and hand tightening on the gun.

“Alright, I believe you.” Chuck puts his hands down, really hoping this guy doesn't shoot him. “But you're kinda acting like a murderer right now.”

Lazslo hesitates slightly before saying, “I know you told the undercover agent. He's talking to the government right now. I hacked into their video feed.” Chuck looks at him with shock as Lazslo continues. “I helped design that system.”

A car alarm goes off and next thing Chuck knows he's wrestling Lazslo, trying the get the gun. Chuck's not sure when he became so brave. He's also not sure it's a good thing. Chuck ends up pinned to the Nerd Herder with Lazslo on top of him. 

“Is that a water gun?” Chuck asks when water drips from the barrel.

“No” Comes the obviously lie as his voice breaks.

“It's dripping on my face.” Chuck replies and Lazslo lifts the gun away.

“I'm sorry.” He steps away from Chuck. “My name is Lazslo and I need help.” 

“What am I supposed to do?” 

“You can get inside, help me clear my name. You're my only hope” Big blue eyes plead, then Lazslo smiles and says. “First, I really need some pancakes.”

When there at the restaurant, talking about what Lazslo builds, Chuck comments that he's a modern Q. Lazslo gives him a confused look.

“Oh come on, you know Q. The guys that makes the gadgets for Bond, that Q?” Chuck explains.

“Bond was a spy, right?” Still eating his pancakes.

“Did they locked you up in a friggin' cave?” Chuck jokes.

“An underground lab actually. For the past ten year and eight months.” He's doodling on a napkin now, avoiding Chuck's eyes. It looks like flaming skulls. 

“All I did was work, well and play video games. No friends or family.” Lazslo looks up with a sad smile and Chuck feels bad for him. This is the alternative to Chuck life, what could happen to him. It scares the hell out of him.

Chuck starts to get a little nervous when Lazslo asks him what he's good at. The blue eyed guy has caught on to the fact that he has two agent, watching his every move. “I'm a computer guy.” Chuck replies, hesitantly.

He tells Chuck the sad story about how he started up, just a kid too smart for his parents to handle. Lazslo seems sad, broken, as he draws on the napkin. Lazslo gives him the drawing when Chuck pays for the meal, calling it an IOU.

“Chuck, you can't tell your handlers you saw me.” Lazslo comments. 

“What, why? They can help you. They're the good guys.” Or at least as good as a government agent can be.

“There aren't any good guy in this business. Go home, search your room. Trust them as much as they trust you.”

“If you're talking about the cameras, I know that already.” 

Lazslo gives him an open mouthed shocked face, “Seriously?”

“Yeah Casey told me. I trust my handlers, not the government. Let them help you.” Chuck tries again, hoping he'll listen. 

Lazslo shakes his head, “I don't care what you say you can't trust them, it has to be just us.” 

Chuck heads straight to Casey's after the encounter. The agent is wearing one of his longer robes, chest exposed. Chuck's mouth goes dry and he forgets why he's there.

“Is there a reason you're here?” Casey asks, but not in an aggressive way, more curiosity. He has a smug grin on his face as he lets the robe slide open, just enough to be a tease. Chuck really wants to know if he's wearing anything underneath.

“I uh...” Chuck is still thinking about those strong legs, and toned chest. It doesn't help that Casey's moving towards him, slowly. “Um, right. Lazslo contacted me.”

“What?” John's jaw tenses in anger for just a moment. “Why didn't you contact me immediately?”

“My batteries dead. I came straight here.” Chuck gives him an apologetic look.

“What did he want?” John asks, wrapping an arm around Chuck to bring him closer. 

“He just wanted to talk, I think he's innocent. He threaten me with a water gun, not a real one, you've got to help him Casey.”

“He's far from innocent Chuck.” Casey brings a hand to his jaw, mapping mapping the contour of his cheek. He'll never admit it, but he missed Chuck. “Lazslo is dangerous, he killed two of his handlers.”

“He told me they framed him.” Chuck still thinks he was being sincere, even if Casey doesn't.

“I'm sure he'd say anything to get you on his side. Next time you see him, run.” Casey pauses to kiss Chuck lightly. “I'd rather you safe than risk it.”

“I still think we should help him.” Chuck pouts as his heart warms from John's concern.

“And I think you owe me a welcome home.” Casey suggest with a smirk, thumb tracing Chuck's lower lip. 

The warmth from Chuck's heart barrels straight south. “Let me go home and change first.” 

“Or I can get you out of those clothes.” Casey kisses him again, hands making quick work of the buttons on Chuck's shirt.

Once he has several button undone he's goes for Chuck's neck. John leaves rough kisses across his jaw as he trails down to neck. He finishes with the shirt, pushing it off slim shoulders.

“Seriously John, I need shower.” Chuck tries, but he's giggling as gentle kisses hover over his collar bone. Then a warm hand caresses up his side, thumb catching Chuck's nipple.

“Then let's take a shower.” Casey suggests. He brings a hand behind Chuck's head to pull him into a kiss.

Chuck breaks the kiss with a smile. “I'll be right back.” Chuck says. Although it kills him to pull away, he really wants to prepare for Casey. He doesn't want a gentle night of love making this time. Casey lets him go with a grunt of protest. 

Chuck's in such a happy daze that he doesn't notice Lazslo in his room right away. He screams far more girlish than he would have liked. Chuck starts buttoning his shirt in haste.

“What did you tell your handler?” He asks, lounging in Chuck's gaming chair like it's his.

“I told him you're innocent. Let him help you Lazslo.” Chuck adds, glad that Lazslo isn't commenting on his, less than manly, scream or his state of undress.

“Forget it Chuck.” He growls out with frustration, hands rubbing his eyes harshly before standing. Lazslo starts pacing around the room.

“Isn't this what you wanted? I'm trying to help you!” Chuck's growing more irritated by the minute. 

“They went through the trouble of framing me.. for murder Chuck! What do you think they'll do if I come back? Slap me on the wrist?” Lazslo stops pacing around the room, gives Chuck those lost eyes. “There's got to be somewhere you can hide me, just for one night.”

Chuck brings him to the Buy More, knowing there really isn't another option. He can't help feeling that he's making a bad decision. Chuck gets him set up in the home theater room and spots a couple James Bonds movies on the coffee table. He knows Casey is expecting him, and he really wants to see Casey, but Lazslo is giving him a sad smile. Chuck sits down... while mentally kicking himself. He's going to regret this.

“Chuck, you need to turn it off.” Lazslo commands when Casey calls him seconds later.

“They could be tracking us, please. Handing me over to them is like signing my death warrant.” He adds when Chuck's still looking at Casey's name on his screen. 

Chuck silently curses when he turns the phone off. Casey is going to kill him, but maybe he can prove the agent wrong. Or at least help the poor guy escape somehow.

Lazslo takes his watch afterwords and destroys it, much to Chuck's shock. He hands him back, shattered, before sitting on the couch. Chuck just looks at it dumbfounded. An uneasy feeling creeps in when Lazslo tells him he disabled the GPS in the herder. No one knows where they are. He's pretty sure Lazslo meant to be comforting, but Chuck's panicking.

Chuck manages to relax, and genuinely enjoy himself, until the movie is over and Chuck mentions that Max Zorin is the greatest bad guy of all time. Lazslo gets a little heated after that, saying that they're just like Zorin. That their government is exploiting them just like the Nazi's did with Zorin. 

Chuck's speechless, becoming nervous when Lazslo changes uses the TV to hack into government computers. 

“Want to play a game of thermonuclear war?” Lazslo asks with a wicked smile.

Chuck's realizing this guy is more than a little crazy and maybe not innocent like he thought. Lazslo starts targeting Texas, before switching it to San Francisco. Chuck does the only thing he can, tries to distract him with more Bond movies. Thankfully, it works and Chuck makes an excuse of making them popcorn while Lazslo starts the movie.

Chuck looks at his phone first thing and sees 34 new messages, that can't be good. He starts listening to the messages from Casey and they get more and more violent and impatient as they go. Chuck calls Casey after Sarah's message to hide in the car.

Casey picks up on the first ring, “Where the hell are you?”

“I'm at the Buy More. Lazslo started doing this thing with the TV, said it was for thermonuclear war.” Chuck stumbles a little with his words. 

“Christ Chuck, didn't I tell you to stay away from him.” Casey is angry, and for good reason. 

“I'm sorry. John...” Chuck trails off wanting to tell him he loves him, just in case. 

“I know, just get somewhere safe.” 

Chuck debates on where to hide before settling on Big Mike's office. The car is his first thought, but he'd have to run across the store and out the parking lot without Lazslo seeing him. Chuck get a chair under the handle just as Lazslo starts shouting for him.

“Why are you hiding Chuck?” Lazslo tries to open the door, the chair slides a little but stays. “I thought we were having a good time.” He adds, voice sounding less friendly. 

“You should let me in Chuck.” Lazslo commands after he tries to slam on the door to get it open. “Alright, I'll have to play war games by myself.” He adds when Chuck stays silent.

“Wait, wait.” Chuck shouts out at he moves the chair. He should have kept quiet, but he doubts the agent will get here before Lazslo blows up California.

Lazslo has a creepy smile that gives Chuck chills. “You know, I thought it was odd how trusting you are of your handlers.” He pulls a gun out from behind him and Chuck's not sure where he got that. 

“Then you came back to your room with your shirt unbuttoned.” He continues as he steps closer to Chuck. “Not to mention the way you talked to him just now.” The geek starts to back away, but the gun is now pointing at him. Chuck highly doubts this one is a water pistol.

“You two are screwing around aren't you, Chuck.” The smile on his face is mocking, eyes amused. 

“No, of course not.” Chuck protests, but the smile remains. Lazslo motions the gun to let Chuck know he wants him to move.

“I'm betting you must be pretty important, more than just a computer guy.” He grabs Chuck's shoulder when he's close enough. Lazslo steers him out of the office with a death grip, barrel resting against his jugular. 

“The way they let you walk around, have a normal job and friends. You must have some talent.” He comments, leading them toward the docking bay.

“Why do you get to have that, what makes you so special?” The gun is pressing in, Lazslo's voice getting more tense by the moment.

 

“I..” He doesn't get to finish. 

They hear people storming in and Chuck is somehow manhandled so Lazslo is behind him, using him as a shield. How many times has Chuck been in this exact position? This job sucks.

Sarah comes into view first, with someone Chuck doesn't recognize and finally Casey. When John sees him the gun goes up immediately and his eyes turn dead cold. It's the same look he had before he shot Peyman's guard and that creep from the last mission. 

Sarah's hand covers Casey's gun, silently asking him not to shoot. They need him alive, unfortunately.

“Stay the hell back and put the guns on the ground.” Lazslo screams. When they don't move he cocks the gun that's resting against Chuck's neck. 

“Everything's fine, just put the gun down.” Sarah says, hands raised defensively as they all drop the weapons.

“Everything is not fine!” He shouts as he presses the gun deeper into Chuck's neck. If he makes it out of this alive there's going to be bruising. That should be fun to explain.

“What do you want?” Casey asks, trying to keep his voice neutral. It stills comes off as a growl.

Lazslo laughs, gun moving to relieve some of the pressure. “What do I want? I want what he has! Friends, a job, a life, a lover.” He finishes looking at Casey. 

“What would you do to save him, John.” His voice is mocking. Lazslo brings the gun to Chuck's temple, laughing when he sees Casey's jaw tense. “He's more than a quick fuck, isn't he?”

Casey remains quiet. 

“Isn't he?!” Lazslo screams, making Chuck jump.

“Yes.” Casey answers with a growl. Sarah and the other guy look over at John, but he keeps his eyes on the target.

“You know they'll eventually lock him up, just like they did me.” His voice is sad now as he walks them closer to the door.

“We can't do anything for you if you keep running and threaten people.” Sarah keeps her voice gentle.

Once Lazslo is close to the door he pushes Chuck, causing him to tumble into Casey. He escapes out the back door just as the other agent gets a shot off. They hear him shout out before the door closes.

“Go.” Casey commands Sarah while he's helping Chuck steady himself. She gives him a nod before chasing after Lazslo and his handler.

“Are you alright?” Casey asks, eyes doing a quick check for signs of injury. 

“Yeah. Next time I'll listen to you.” Chuck's not looking at Casey, eyes to the ground like a kid ready for a lecture.

“I'll admit, I hate your willingness to trust everyone.” Chuck looks up to glare at him. “But that's part of what makes you great... and an idiot.” He adds with a smirk. 

“We'll start training you this weekend.” Casey brings a hand up to cup his jaw. 

“Knowing you, this will happen again and I want you to be able to do something about it. Not that I don't love being your knight in shining armor.” This finally gets him a laugh from Chuck and the tension is easing his shoulders.

Chuck's relaxed after spending the night with Casey and prepared for the job interview. Judging by Tang's costume he'll blow this out of the water. That is until he flashes on the sketch Lazslo gave him. He calls Sarah first this time, like he said he would. 

“Sarah, I think Lazslo was casing the arcade. There's always a big Halloween party there every year and I think he's going to blow it up.” He tries to get the words out as quickly as possible, making his way towards the exit. 

“Where do you think you're going?” Big Mike shouts out. He's wearing, what looks like, a pimp suit. 

“Hey, can I borrow another herder?” Chuck all but begs.

“All the herders are out and you have an interview in case you forgot.” Big Mike does not look happy with him.

“Look, something came up.”

“Is it more important then you moving up? More important than handing over the position to Tang? More important than my relaxation!” Mike pleads. 

“Sorry Big Mike, some things are more important than the Buy More.”

He steals Morgan's bike, he'll really have to make it up to him for that, and pedals faster than he thought possible. Chuck's pretty sure his calves will be burning later. He finds the Herder on the beach, under a peer with the hood popped open. With his heart hammering from more than the exercise he cautiously looks inside. 

“One of my more inventive designs.” Lazslo steps out from behind the peer when Chuck sees the bomb. “All the herder have a self destruct, cool huh?”

“Lazslo-”

“Relax Chuck, it's all yours.” He tosses the keys to Chuck. When he catches it the remote beeps in chime to the ticking of the bomb being activated.

“What did you just do?”

“I didn't do anything. It'll take them hours to get through the fingerprint recognition.” Lazslo looks it over with a smile, with pride. It makes Chuck sick.

“Why are you doing this?”

“What, this is what bad guys do Chuck. This is how I'll punish them for what they did to me.” Lazslo has the look of a killer and Chuck's phone rings.

“Yeah?” Chuck answers, not even looking at who it is.

“Chuck, someone just alarm the herder's self destruct. Tell me you're still at the Buy More and not doing something stupid.” Comes Casey's worried, and slightly angry, voice.

“Yeah, about that. I kind of started the bomb.”

“Chuck, get the hell out of there.” Casey commands, hanging the phone up.

“Disarm the bomb!” Chuck shouts, the timer as less than 30 seconds.

“You disarm it!” 

“How?” 

“It's easy, cut the wire.” Lazslo hand him wire cutters. “The red one.” He adds.

Chuck hesitates, watching the seconds tick away. “What if I cut both of them?” He really doesn't trust it.

“Oh like Connery in Goldfinger?” Lazslo mocks. 

“You said you never saw Goldfinger.”

“Cut the wire or we're dead Chuck.”

“You lied to me when you said you just wanted a normal life, a peaceful one. You knew that I'd believe you!” He really was the idiot this time. 

“Cut the red wire Chuck!” Lazslo shouts, watching the time tick to 10 seconds.

Chuck decides to do the opposite and he really hopes this isn't his last breath. He cuts the green wire and the alarm whirs to a halt. Casey and Sarah race down the beach a moment later. Sarah cuffs him while Casey grabs Chuck's arm, dragging him away from the herder.

Once Sarah is out of sight Casey pulls him in for a tight embrace and a quick kiss. “You're an idiot.” Casey comments, hands cupping Chuck's face.

“But I stopped the bomb.” Chuck gives Casey a smile, returning the hug. “That should count for something.” 

They break away just before Sarah walks into sight. “I have to bring Morgan's bike to him. See you at the party?” Chuck asks both agents the question. 

When he gets to the Buy More he's confronted by Tang, who Chuck ignores in search of his friend. When Anna tells him that Morgan tried to talk the HR guy into hiring him Chuck feels like a monster. Especially when she mentions his bike was stolen.

Chuck finds Morgan looking like his dog got run over, their sandworm costume draped in his lap. He gives Chuck a hopefully look when he spots him. Chuck crashes into a few people as he makes his way to Morgan. They meet halfway and Chuck gets the feeling they look like a romantic comedy right now.

“I didn't think you were coming.”

“I'm sorry. Listen, Morgan, I think you should be the head this year.” Anyone else listening to them would have no clue what their talking about.

“Really?” He asks excitedly. Morgan gives him a big smile that tells Chuck everything is fine between them. Soon they're roaming around in their two man costume while the crowd cheers them on. He's sure he'll feel like an idiot if Casey is watching, but this is his best friend.

“Wait, Chuck...Chuck?” He hears Ellie's voice so he pulls the costume off. She looks confused for a moment before walking over to him. “How did the interview go?” Ellie has this big smile and he wishes he could lie to her.

“Uh, long story short I didn't get the job.” 

“What?” And there's the disappointed look he didn't want to see.

“I kind of skipped out on the interview.” Chuck's thinking over a hundred different excuses.

“It was my fault. I had a personal emergencies, your brother helped me out.” Chuck barely hears Casey's words because his lover is wearing a Han Solo costume. And not a cheap one. They share a look, Chuck's mostly filled with lust, while Ellie smiles at them.

“Would you excuse us a sec?” He says to Casey and Ellie before ducking his head under the costume.

Once Morgan is under there too he asks, “Do you mind if we take a little break?”

“You kidding me, take ten minutes if you have too.” Morgan gives him a smile and Chuck's happy that they're on good terms again.

“So, am I supposed to be wearing a Leia costume?” Chuck asks when they're alone. He's itching to get his hands on John... and that costume.

“Could be interesting.” Casey steps in close to adjust his tie. 

“Do they still have surveillance in my room?” Chuck asks with a whisper.

“Lazslo disabled it, but we'll have audio tomorrow. Actually, while we're on the subject please stop getting in three hour conversations about sandwiches with Morgan.”

“We do not talk about sandwiches for three hours.” Chuck protests.

“Actually you do.” Sarah remarks and Chuck steps away from Casey like he's on fire. 

The room is filled with awkward silence before they hear the crowd yelling for the sandworm. Morgan comes to the window and looks confused when he sees Sarah. Chuck uses it as an opportunity to escape, leaving Casey to deal with Sarah for a change.

“So, you're in love with Chuck?”

“You can't be serious, you believed Lazslo?” 

“No, but I see it Casey.” 

Casey stays quiet, though he know he should say something. Chance are they won't believe her if she reports them. Doesn't mean they won't watch closely.

“After all the shit you gave me about Bryce.” She laughs lightly. “At least we made it three month and we were both agents.” Sarah is smiling and Casey isn't sure if it's a good thing.

“We're not-”

“Don't even try to lie Casey. The only reason I'm not reporting this is I think you actually care about him.” She pauses to look at him, wanting to see his reaction to her next question. “I have to ask, if they order you to kill him will you?” 

He glances out the window, sees Chuck and Morgan in that stupid costume. “No.” He answers honestly, surprising himself.

“Wow, you're human after all.” She's smiling. Sarah has her answer, he's in love with their asset. 

“Fuck you Walker.”

“And that's the Casey I know. You know, if our cover stayed the same I'd probably be in your shoes.” She comments as they watch him laugh with Morgan. “He's really something.” Chuck walks over holding two drink.

“You guys thirsty?” He asks, holding out the cups for them to take. He looking at the them nervously. Both of them are smiling and he's more than a little alarmed since it seems genuine.

“Thanks Chuck.” 

“Everything alright?” Chuck asks Casey.

“Yeah.” He says, giving his asset a smile. 

“I'll just be going.” Sarah says when she sees Casey staring at Chuck in a way that says they need alone time. 

“Oh and Casey is order to stay by your side until the surveillance is back in place. I'm sure that won't be an issue.” She adds before leaving the room with a smirk. 

Chuck stares at the closed door confused. “Should we be worried.”

Casey closes the window when Chuck climbs in, locking it behind him. “Who knows.” Casey replies as he closes the blinds, making it just the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but more on the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Please toss a comment if you're willing. I'd really like to hear from you what you think so far.


End file.
